Love and Other Things
by more bottle caps
Summary: There are just so many things you can do to love and other things when it came to Star and Marco. A series of one shots that are sure to keep you asking for more.
1. Haunting

_**Prompt**_ : _Marco bothers Jackie because he's an ass who wants to talk about feelings_.

* * *

Haunting

Jackie deserved a break. She's tired.

By break, she means going into deep slumber without a chance of waking up, possibly ever. She just came back from a series of events which involved night and shift. No such person would disturb her or anyone at this ungodly hour. There's simply no one.

"Jackie! Jackie open up! Jackie!"

Unless you're an ass named Marco Diaz.

Now Jackie has always been an extrovert. She loved talking to people, getting to know them and all that. She's all for being friendly but sense of her philosophy faded away as she angrily stomps out of her room and about ready to give the guy an earful.

Of course, as much as she wanted to, she lacked the energy since she mustered all of it to throw the front door open. Stupid, oblivious Marco padded into her house without any explanation other than incoherent mumbles.

The ground tilts underneath Jackie, so she slowly made her way to the couch, one hand on her forehead.

"Okay" Says Marco. "I'm freakin out! First of all, thank you for letting me in–I need your help… That is… I think… I am… I don't–I'm feeling… Oh fuck! I really need your help!"

He's all over the place with his voice encasing all four walls. Jackie motions for him with one hand while the other still massaged her head.

As Marco drew closer, thinking Jackie might tell him something, she pulls on his hair. Hard.

Marco cries out in pain, falling onto his knees. "Ow! That fucking hurts you know!"

"It's 3 in the fucking morning!" She growls. "Three in the fucking morning, you idiot!"

"I know that, okay?" Marco continues to pace like a madman. "But you have to help me out! Shit!"

Jackie sighed in defeat. She knew if she spent more time trying to argue with the blockhead, he's not gonna leave her house until she helped him.

"Alright Diaz" She crosses her arms impatiently. "You gotta start making sense before I shove my skateboard up your a–"

"I can't fucking sleep!"

Jackie looks up at him with a glare, three seconds away from committing a crime of murder.

"She's distracting me!" Marco yells in frustration.

"I don't deserve this! Star Butterfly doesn't deserve this! I'm going back to bed" Jackie stands up and sneers at the petrified expression on Marco's face.

"What? You think I didn't notice? You're subtle as a gun and she's oblivious as a rock!"

"Jackie please!" Marco begs on his knees because he's desperate and shameless like that.

"You know me too well! You have to help me!"

"Let go you idiot!" She tiredly kicks him on his face but it was all hopeless. Again, realizing she's not going anywhere unless she helps him.

"Fine!" Jackie snarls, waves her hand dismissively so as for him to continue before she sinks back on the couch.

"Alright" Marco straightens and nods. He looks at her general direction as if to find the correct words but instead he just opens and closes his mouth several times, her patience wearing thin.

"Marco!"

"Okay okay" Marco runs his hands in his hair nervously.

"Star… She's… She's shining"

Jackie gives him a flat look. "She's shining" She repeats.

"Yeah" Marco paces again. "She's too bright! She's always–like always so in focus when you look at her. She stands out and everything just blurs behind her like what is up with that? She's fucking flashing!"

Jackie stays silent throughout all this. No word sits right with how ridiculous Marco is being right now as he turned to her expectantly, "I can't get her out of my mind! What should I do? Should I–should I go talk to her? But that would be ridiculous right? What would I say?"

Marco kneels in front of her. He's looking at her as if she should know how to solve his problems. Jackie stares back, equally unimpressed. Marco keeps on staring. The idea of two young adults dressed in nothing more but pajamas talking about Star Butterfly at 3AM not registering in his brain as something ridiculous.

When silence overtook the house as Marco just sat in front of her with a desperate look on his face, she snaps.

"Well what do you want me to fucking say?! Do I look like a matchmaker to you?! If you can't tell already our relationship didn't work out!"

Marco nods his head at this. "I certainly could tell"

"Okay now then?" Jackie snarls, both arms in the air aimlessly. "How the fuck would I know how to get Star to like you? Huh?!"

"But you're engaged!" Marco counters. "Congratulations by the way. But how the fuck did that happen?!"

"Like I would know!" Jackie sinks back on the couch with a more prominent headache.

"You don't know?"

Jackie narrows her eyes at him as to why it came to him as a surprise. She now wondered why they dated in high school.

"Of course I don't know! It just sort of happens! That's how life works!"

"So you mean to tell me" Marco stares at her with wide eyes. "I am doomed?"

"Yeah" Jackie takes in satisfaction as she stares at Marco's horrified face. "You are royally fucked, my friend" She smirked.


	2. Under a Bottle of Red Wine

**Prompt:** _Marco figured it could be fun to hang out with a drunk Star Butterfly._

* * *

Under a Bottle of Red Wine

"Marco!" Said boy was greeted by his best friend differently as he got home. He didn't expect Star to tackle him for a welcoming hug with four limbs even though it's probably something she would actually do.

"Welcome home! I missed you!" Star cheerfully greeted as she hugged him tighter.

"Aw missed you too" Now Marco closed the door with his foot. He managed to take his shoes off before striding to the kitchen with Star still clinging to him. How did that happened? He has absolutely no idea.

But as Star untangled herself from him, she reveals what she was holding by the slim neck with one hand.

Marco stares at it carefully. "What's that?"

"Red wine teehee" Star answers before taking a tiny swig.

To say that Marco is surprised is an understatement. His eyes widened, followed by speechlessness as he opened and closed his mouth several times. Now Marco normally had no problem with drinking as they were both legal to do so anyway but Star refused going to parties for the same reason.

Star extended the bottle towards him with a cheeky smile. "Want some?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Marco narrows his eyes accusingly.

"Yeah"

Marco's surprised to say the least by how great she's handling herself. He half expected Star to be the kind of drunk who passed out and be carried to her room but alas she's standing on both two feet heartily suppressing a giggle.

"How about some water?" He offered as he drank a full glass.

Star simply shook her head. "Nah all I need is this bottle of baby right here"

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's adorable actions. This might be fun, he figured. He never hanged out with a drunk Star Butterfly before and this may be the only opportunity he has. This may even be a good blackmail material in the future.

"So" He clasps his hands. "How about some Nachos then?" He grins as he watches her eyes gradually widen in delight.

"Ooooh yes please!" Star clapped. "Nachos! Nachos! Nachos!"

Marco places a finger on his mouth. "Shhhh–"

"Shhhh" Star cutely mimics.

"You gotta be quiet or our neighbors might wake up" He warns in a hushed whisper.

"Nachos nachos nachos" She cheers in a much lower volume.

"Better" Marco smiles softly. "Now why don't you sit over there while I prepare?"

"Okay!" Star sat on the breakfast stool opposite of the counter. This way, he figured he could chat with her while preparing the food. Oh he was so excited to find out what kind of drunk Star is. Marco found out he's rather the emotional type in a hard way. Ferguson and Alfonso couldn't live it down for a few weeks. He naturally cringed at the thought.

"So I thought you hated alcohol?" Marco starts.

Star shakes her head. "I said I hated hard liquor not alcohol silly"

Now that he recalled, she's right.

"Okay tell me, how was your evening?"

"I'm glad you asked Diaz because I'm feeling absolutely fantastic"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Not really. Although you did look really hot a while ago when you came out of your room"

What? Marco almost smeared hot cheese all over himself as he glances at her in surprise. Star doesn't seem fazed by what she had said and although she's only his best friend, he's still a guy. He found her compliment endearing, unable to see himself turning red.

"Did I just make Marco Diaz blush?" Of course Star has to point that out.

Marco sputters right in front of her messily. "Aw don't worry you look cute like that" She added. He cautiously hides his face with his hands as he turns away from her.

"Sh-shut up"

Marco hears her chuckling behind him as he plated his nachos. With Star's straightforwardness and out of character low timbre in her voice, it kind of seemed like she's the honest and flirtatious type of drunk. He normally wouldn't have a problem with her honesty but damn he might pass out if she continues to flirt with him like that.

He freezes, realizing something. Although he could use Star's honesty to his absolute advantage. Star had always been reserved when talking about a few things like what she thought of, who she disliked, who she liked.

Marco is about to find out.

"Star what do you think of Oskar?"

"Which Oskar? The one back in high school or my classmate now?"

"You have a classmate named Oskar?!"

Star motions her hand dismissively. "Kidding. You don't have to be jealous Marco"

"I'm not jealous" He quickly mutters.

"But what I think of Oskar?" She thinks for a while. "I think he sucks at playing the keytar. Don't tell him though" She winks slyly and Marco couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. It was contagious. Star soon followed right after.

"How about Tom?"

"Anger issues" She rolls her eyes. "Very attractive" She added with a drip of obvious sarcasm.

Marco just continued laughing as the list went on about a few people. Star thinks that Janna is the most caring friend in the world despite looking like she doesn't care all the time. Ponyhead seemed pretty cool but should take it down a notch in her book, even Brittney Wong who she thinks has too much hair on her head and that she's not so cool after all.

"Okay okay" Marco contained himself. "What about Jackie?" He's eager to find out. Star never really opened up anything about Jackie, even when he started dating her.

All air of playfulness suddenly turned serious. It was eerie. Marco really did not expect to witness Star gaze at him with ferocious intensity. He immediately felt very self conscious, looking elsewhere but her. Oh what was he thinking? How can he bring back the moment a while ago?

"Jackie Lynn Thomas is a great girl" She starts.

Marco looks up at her.

"She's beautiful. She's very smart, kind and helpful at times" Star chuckles more to herself as she looks away.

"She often makes me insecure"

Exposing Star's vulnerable side like that made him want to slap himself several times in the face. He never meant for this to happen. Although Star is still human after all. She has secrets, feelings and even insecurities.

Marco immediately rushes to her side and hugs her. "I'm so sorry"

Star hugged him back with a sigh of content. "It's okay"

"How about me? What do you think of me?" Marco asks thinking she might say something funny to lighten up the mood.

Instead, Star looks up at him. "I think you're absolutely perfect" She says with no hesitation, no slight stutter.

Marco tenses and feels the rest of his cheeks turning red again. He releases his hold before taking the empty plate to the sink. He should really watch out with all her flirting or just her downright honesty in general.

"How about you Marco? How was your date?" Star watches him from the living room expectantly.

"Well we went to a fancy restaurant. Hence why I'm dressed like this" He motions at the dark perfectly tailored suit he's wearing. Although he took off the blazer that came with it a while ago, he still managed to look sharp beyond compare. Even his hair is slicked back in an unfairly attractive suave look.

"We talked about stuff. You know, got to know each other better. Some violin guy was playing around us and I think that guy kept on nudging me. Ugh I hate him"

Marco sits back beside her with his feet propped on the coffee table.

"We walked in the park after dinner. It's funny because she didn't complain about wearing high heels until one of it snapped so I had to go carry her back to her house" Marco looks over at Star with a laugh of his own, she gives him a small smile.

"I'd say it was a pretty good evening"

"… That's nice" Star says before taking a huge swig from the bottle.

When it became clear that Star was content with just swirling the red wine in the bottle like that as silence overtook them, Marco observed her.

Marco noticed how Star is gradually fluttering her eyes slowly. She's probably tired and ready to sleep. She did almost finish an entire bottle all to herself which is incredible even to him because his mom is a lightweight when it came to red wine. Star's face is actually a bit red. Admittedly, she looked even arguably cuter.

"Hehehe I finished the whole bottle. Look!" Star flipped the bottle upside down and true to her words, there is not a single drop inside.

"Great. Are you ready to go to sleep?" Marco took the bottle away from her hands and settled it on the table.

Star rubbed her eyes languidly. "I actually am" She abruptly stood up only to see Earth tilting underneath her.

Marco immediately assisted her with one arm around her waist and the other on her arm as they walked sluggishly to her room.

"I can see eight feet that's funny hahahaha" They wobbled a few times and almost hit a wall.

"Star you're not making this any easier" Marco grunted as he adjusted his grip on her.

"Why did you drink anyway? It's not like there's an occasion or anything" It was more to himself than to her but Star immediately straightened herself in front of him with one swift move.

"There isn't. I always drink whenever Marco goes on dates with Jackie" Star softly giggles before coming closer to him. "Don't tell Marco though"

As Marco heard this, he pulls his face away from her with nothing more but confusion. What is Star talking about?

"Huh? But why? I don't understand" Marco watched as she opened the door to her room.

Star glances at him from behind. "Because I don't want to feel pain" She smiles at him tightly before closing her door. Leaving a very confused and dumbfounded Marco on her doorstep.


	3. Sticky Notes

**Prompt:** _Marco can't say it out loud in front of her and so he puts it into words._

* * *

Sticky Notes

"You're such an idiot" Ferguson exclaimed as he fluidly walked all over the work station.

"Thanks pal. I know" Meanwhile Marco leaned against one of the countertops, hands in his pockets. His shift just ended and just and about during his shift, he made one of the most incredible mistakes of his life.

You see, it's not very often for Marco Diaz to pay attention to a potential love interest. His last being Jackie Lynn Thomas back in high school. But now, twenty one and a working student, he mainly focused on his studies and karate.

So when the tiny bell dinged signaling another customer one cold afternoon, his breath hitched in his throat, and although Marco didn't believed in love at first sight she might have challenged that.

Bright, seemingly kind blue eyes stared back at him. They were so blue he thought she might be wearing contacts before immediately concluding they must be real. Her long and blonde hair spilling in brilliant waves as the sun's light just reflected how fair and naturally pink her cheeks were. She reminded him of a princess. She stood tall with class and graces.

"One caramel frappe please" Her voice, sweet and gentle brought him right back in his senses just in time to take her order.

"Name?" Marco has never been more excited to know the name of a customer. So when he took out a sharpie, awaiting with excitement, he had taken some quick glances at her.

He realized then that she's staring right back at him with a megawatt smile. He felt his heart hammering so loud that it almost hurt. I should talk to her. He realized, if it meant seeing her smile like that.

"Star" Marco chuckled to himself as she wrote her name on the cup before placing her order.

"Cool name"

"Thanks" Star trails her eyes on his pin. "Marco"

Marco felt his chest swell with warmth as she said his name so fluidly.

And so the pathetic routine of waiting for his favorite customer started. Marco then had often taken her usual order since. She always sat beside the window where he sneaks a glance or two, learned that she came to the shop to either study or read a book, and that she's a psychology major (solely based on the books she's carrying).

Sooner after that, Star walked in with the saddest eyes he has ever seen. She looked like she's carrying a huge weight on her shoulders and he didn't like it. He doesn't know why but he felt compelled to cheer her up, and so without giving his idea any second thoughts, he wrote in a piece of sticky note,

 **Princess, please smile more often.**

 **You look beautiful that way.**

By the time Marco realized how stupid it was, Star had already taken her drink with his note attached to it. Calling her princess? What's wrong with him? Now that he thought about it, it sounded pretty lame. He has never felt more anxious as he watched the entire situation unfold. It didn't happen at once. Star had taken a good look at her drink fifteen minutes later.

But the small curve of lips said otherwise. Despite the fairly amount of customers in the shop, he still managed to hear her cute giggle. It was probably a pity giggle but he didn't care at the moment. He just made her fucking laugh. He was happy.

In the corner of his eyes, he sees her making her way to the counter. Marco pretends to busy himself by cleaning his work station (though not part of his job).

"Um excuse me" She starts. "Uh this strange note came with my drink"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

Star just called his note strange. Marco concluded that she must have giggled in pity on his attempt because she's just kind like that. She might have found it creepy and wishes to see the manager. He finally turns to her, smiling at her crookedly. He wished nothing more than to be cast into oblivion before he does anything stupid.

"I was wondering if-er if you wrote it"

Now in numerous fight or flight situations like this one, Marco had always taken fight when confronted with muggers, bullies and many more. But as Star looked at him expectantly, he wanted nothing more than to choose flight. She'll probably never come back if she found out it was him.

And so he shook his head. "Um no. Someone uh–some guy gave me a few bucks to put that note on your drink. Uh he left a while ago"

"O–oh" Disappointment clearly laced in her voice. "I was hoping I'd thank him"

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Oh well. Please let me know if he does give me another one, I want to know him"

Say something you idiot! Now's your chance! But as much as Marco willed his mind to say something in this right moment, he had lost his voice.

Marco regretted everything that has happened until that point as soon as Star left the shop. God where did his plan went wrong? Somewhere between getting the sharpie and sticky note. He was sure. But he just wanted to say that he thought she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He thought her voice was angelic, just the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. That he's usually not this quiet. Maybe a little shy but never quiet. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her countless things but that seemed impossible now.

So on different days, Marco had led Star to believe that some guy gave her notes. Mostly just contained polite greetings, sometimes when he felt bold he'd compliment her. Otherwise, he'd leave nothing which made Star frown. She expected them now and as much as he wanted to let her know it was indeed him, he didn't have the balls to.

By the time Ferguson discovered a few crumpled sticky notes lying around the floor, Marco had no escape route but to tell him everything which brings all of it back to the present.

Marco watched Star examine the little note he gave her. Today, it said **You look pretty yesterday and beautiful today.**

It was pretty lame. Admittedly.

He couldn't care less though. A man can run out of cheesy lines.

"You know you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later, right?" Ferguson says.

Marco sighs heavily. "And how am I gonna do that?" It was a rhetorical question. Meant to be ignored. Ferguson seemed to think differently.

"Easy"

"Star!" Ferguson yelled, catching the attention of almost everyone–including her of course.

Marco jerked his head to his friend, eyes slightly wide as though he couldn't believe what he just did. "What. Are. You. Doing?" He almost yelled but Ferguson seemed unfazed.

"You'll thank me later" Ferguson moved Marco aside as the very subject of their talk stood right by the counter. She had never looked confused in her life, she had to ask if there's just someone who has the same name as hers.

"Um hi. My name is Star but if there's someone else who's–"

"You're looking for the guy who's giving you all those notes right?" Marco tightened his grip on Ferguson's shoulder but it was hopeless.

"Yeah why?" Her voice hopeful. Marco's ears perked up at this.

"Well you're looking at him" Ferguson smugly says.

"Y-you?"

Ferguson flatly looks at her before placing Marco in front of her. "Him"

Marco watched her eyes slightly widen as she couldn't quite believe it was him all this time. It was her gaze alone that stopped him from slapping himself and Ferguson then and there, and making a further fool of himself.

"M-marco?"

He cringed at the sound of her voice. She said his name as if it offended her.

Obviously this wasn't what he expected to happen. He thought Ferguson would just leave him be but nevertheless, Marco couldn't blame him entirely. Ferguson just wanted to help because he does seem pretty desperate. Alright he IS desperate. It must have been painful to watch Marco steal glances and do nothing more to a girl he really liked.

To Ferguson, it nearly killed him.

But now Marco braced himself to meet any insult she throws his way. He didn't dare look at her, no matter how beautiful she looked today. He wasn't ready.

"Okay here" Star returned the note on her drink and slid it on the counter.

It's probably her way of rejection.

Except there's something else written on the note.

A series of numbers.

Marco looks up at her wide-eyed. He sees her grinning at him widely, all pink in her cheeks.

"Pick me up after school" Star slyly winks at him before darting off. She missed the way Marco's entire face reddened. Along with the dumbstruck look on his face as it never quite registered to him that she gave him her phone number! He has her phone number! But how–

"What just happened?" Marco asked. Another rhetorical question.

"You, my friend just earned yourself a date" Ferguson elbowed him teasingly.

"Yeah but how? I didn't ask for a date nor her phone number" Giving Ferguson a second look, Marco realized,

"No way" Marco shakes his head.

Ferguson simply gives him a knowing smile.

"No way!" Marco gives his friend a bear hug. "But how?!"

"I replaced your note with the one scattered on the floor" Ferguson says proudly.

Marco doesn't say a word as he looks down on the note and all his blood rushed back to his face.

 **I wanna kiss you but before that let's go on a date?**


	4. Home

**Prompt:** _Star and Marco has one sleepless night where a lot of feelings unfold._

* * *

Home

Marco groaned. It's past 2AM.

He tossed and turned for god knows how many times now but it's a hopeless case at this point. The storm is too loud. Thunderbolts and lightning are booming like an angry orchestra. He can't find a comfortable position. It's also too cold for his liking. There's simply no way of falling back asleep now.

So he sat up and padded quietly out of his room, making sure not to wake his roommate up. Maybe there's some milk he could drink.

As Marco drew closer to the hallway, he notices the dim light illuminating the living room.

"Marco?" A familiar voice echoed through the couch.

Surely enough, Marco sees Star perched by the couch, reading a book with a lamp behind her. It wasn't difficult to notice but Star grew to be a fine young woman. She wasn't just Marco's childhood friend anymore who jumped between trees, she is a psychology major now who's sharing an apartment with him.

Marco notices how her hair was lazily tied into a ponytail, the band unable to restrain all its glory. He notices her pajamas only consisting of a tank top and some slim shorts. He notices the light reflecting her mile long legs despite knowing she's a head shorter than he is. She's hot. Goddamn it. Marco wanted to slap himself several times for thinking that.

She's your best friend. Marco forcibly etched in his brain but on the other hand, That doesn't make her less hot though.

"You okay?" She said, her face laced with slight worry.

He gets back right in his senses as he sees her reading a romance novel. Star never read anything related to romance though. Weird.

"Uh… Yeah I just" Marco has no idea what he was nervous about, it's only Star a few feet away from him. Not some interrogation unit. "I couldn't sleep"

He hears her sighing heavily. "You too huh?"

Her gaze lands on his face. "Marco are you sure you're okay?" She stands up and strides in front of him. He jerks his head away when he feels her soft hand on his forehead.

"You're a bit hot. Sounds to me you have a fever"

"Uh no n–no" Marco pulls her hand away from him. "I'm fine. I just need to wash up that's all" He immediately dashes for the bathroom, leaving a very confused Star standing in the middle of the living room.

Marco splashed his face with cold water. What the heck was wrong with him? He felt weird, not just weird but he could actually hear his blood pumping in his ears. This is new to him. He couldn't tell if he was just sick like Star pointed out or his body just doesn't like him since he has been stuffing himself with convenient store ramen these past couple of days.

But lately he has been feeling this way. Sometimes his face gets all warm, he's breathing heavily, his chest hurting. Or even all at once. He can only recall one time when that happened. It was when Star was all dressed up for prom during their senior year.

And he's not an idiot to not figure it out. So what if Marco has a crush on the girl for almost three years now? It's not like something's going to change between them. He figured. Or at least that's what he keeps telling himself. Little does he know he has been sinking himself deeper. Falling deeper head first without stopping anytime soon. He just doesn't realize it.

Yet.

Marco has no idea how long he has been standing there in front of the mirror like an idiot.

"Hey Marco. Are you sure you're okay? You've been there for quite some time" But something tells him it's been a while.

"Uh uh I'm okay! I was just" God he's such a mess. "I was just brushing my hair" He took a roller brush lying on top of a dresser.

"You're brushing your hair?" Star repeats, flatly.

Marco facepalms. "Y-yeah" Who even brushes their hair in the middle of the night? He should just get it over with and try to sleep.

Except just as it made contact with his hair, it tangled itself. Great.

He pulls on it hard, making him cry out in pain.

"Marco! What are you screaming about?" He could hear Star trying to open the door. She sounded really worried, only to find out what mess he is in when he opens the door.

Star gazed at him. His face scrunched in pain with one hand on the handle of the brush.

"Want me to help?"

Marco could only nod his head in embarrassment as Star lead him to the couch. He felt her nimble hands easily untangling the brush from his hair. He also winced when he felt the brush back on his head. So she started working more slowly. She brushed him delicately. Then braided and even played with his hair. Marco concluded that Star is good with hair and the whole time, he just sat there in silence with his eyes closed.

But then something strange happened. Well more like something hit him like a bus.

Marco suddenly had the urge to kiss Star. He just wanted to just grab her and then kiss her. He has no goddamn idea what came over him but the feeling grew more and more intense as he felt the familiar drum in his chest and the warmth of her body with his own. She's close enough just for him to turn around and go for it.

At the same time, he also hesitated. For the same reasons why he has never told her how he felt.

It's a rare moment for Marco Diaz to push aside his doubts and hesitation, so when he turned around to follow his burning desire, Star did not expect it at all.

She jabbed the brush on his face instead.

"Oh my gosh Marco! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She immediately apologized, placing the brush on the table while he cried out in pain.

Marco grabbed his burning face. He couldn't help but think how much of an idiot he really is.

"I-I'm fine" He says while grinning. "It's not like I'm bleeding or anything, right?" He says while gazing at her.

"Yeah. If you say so" She places the book on top of the table. "It looks like we're not gonna catch some sleep anytime soon. Wanna just talk?"

Marco shrugs his shoulders before he props himself in a more comfortable position. Soon enough, they started talking. It's sort of refreshing for them both, considering how they were both too busy to even bother with each other since they've been studying for their upcoming finals. But now with nothing to keep them worrying, they talked about many things, laughed about many things and even almost cried.

No one knew where time went but Marco found himself waking up with Star hugging his arm. As surprised and nervous as he was, he didn't want to wake her up. It was still too dark after all.

Slowly but surely, Marco tried to slide his arm away from her but the moment he made that move, she clung tighter. He sighs in defeat as he places his free arm over his face. They're both going to have body aches when they wake up soon.

He was about to sleep again but then the book she has been reading caught his sight. Romance novel, huh? Curiosity got the best of him as he opened the book and flipped through the first page.

In a neat and carefully calculated handwriting, it read, Star Butterfly's Diary

By the time Star Butterfly woke up, it's already morning. It would have been a beautiful day to start with since Marco is beside her probably still asleep but then again, when she looked up at him, her heart literally dropped to her feet as she saw him reading her diary!

"M-marco! What the heck are you doing?! G-give me that!" Star snatched her diary away as she got up and flipped the pages if he ever did anything funny to it.

Star nervously glanced at Marco only to see him look back at her unfazed. It looked like he hasn't gotten to the page she's worried about.

But just to make sure. "Marco how much did you read?"

"…All of it"

To say that Star is surprised is an understatement. She felt the whole world shift out of focus as it tilts underneath her. She couldn't believe it. Marco read her diary! The very item she possessed in secret has been exposed by the very person she has been keeping it from. He read her diary which meant he knew.

Star has never felt more naked and exposed in her whole life and right now, all she could do is to chuck the damn thing on his head over and over again while yelling profanities.

"I can't-I can't believe you would read my diary!" She chucks and slaps him over and over as he tried to defend himself.

"This-this is something private! Why w-would you invade my privacy like that!" Marco sees the tears spilling from her eyes and he immediately felt guilty.

"A-and now you know–y-you know that I…" Star had stopped abusing him then as she cried instead.

" _Today I realized something very important_

 _I realized that I like my roommate. I probably even love him_

 _I don't know how to explain this other than every time I arrive in this apartment with him in it, it feels like I'm home_ " He recited every word fluidly, so many emotions laced in his voice.

" _I'm sure now. I do love him_ " He says rather more softly. This was her entry one week after her little confession.

Star looks up at him with trembling eyes, she places one hand over her mouth. Did he just–

"I was reading my favorite part" Marco stares at her intensely. "Over and over again until I memorized it"

"What are y–"

He silences her with a kiss. A kiss that's so life changing, the mere contact sent a voltage in their bodies.

Marco brings her closer to him as he felt her respond to him with equal passion. All his doubts and hesitation burning from the desire in his chest as he brought his hands to her face to continue kissing her. Deeper.

Deeper.

And deeper.

They both pull away gasping for air.

"I love you" He whispers, only to realize a second later what he just said. It's funny because he did not actually mind though, not this time. He sees her lips tugging into a small smile.

Marco captures her lips again for the second time. He's beyond happy.

He pulls away slightly. "I've been wanting to do that yesterday" He shamelessly admits.

But before he could resume what they were doing, Star slaps his face again.

"I'm still mad at you though" She stood up from the couch, approaching the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" She asks. No lace of anger evident in her voice.

Marco couldn't help but grin as he answered her question.

In the back of his head, he can see the future. He'd wake up every morning to that question.

Star is his _home_.

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **taylorclan555** : Thank you for being my first supporter for this collection! I really appreciate having me on fave, follows and stuff. Really heartwarming stuff thanks!

 **Readmenot** : Yeah? I might make a sequel but never a series (I'm so sorry) At the moment, I can't really commit to having my mind wrapped around with just one story that's why I'm doing one shots :) But I really appreciate your thought!

 **FrostKing21** : Thank you for reviewing each chapter! I love getting feedback so I appreciate your thoughts so much! Also I would be honored to put your work as my cover, would totally give you credit! Thank you :)


	5. The Wedding Singer

**Prompt:** _Marco meets someone who changes his perspective on what he feels about marriage._

* * *

The Wedding Singer

Marco Diaz is beyond happy for his closest cousin.

Juan had always festered him about how much of a lovesick fool he is for a certain latina and now he is married to her. It's funny how fate works because Marco knew they both had deep seethed anger for each other when they first met. Basically, it was a first date gone horribly wrong but look at them now–dancing in each other's arms with the same loving look on their faces.

Marco was damn happy for his cousin but more so when he was asked to be his best man. With his honorary title, he couldn't miss the wedding for the world despite how much he hated dressing up and participating in social events.

That was four hours ago before his uncles, aunts and basically everyone related to him asked him the same annoying question over and over again.

 _When are you getting married?_

Marco answered the question with such a shy shrug of the shoulders at first because he clearly understood where the question was coming from. He is twenty five and very much single after all. It's not a good feeling when his entire family knows. Soon enough, they've been pegging the question in his head like a broken record. They've somehow embedded in his brain the pressure of getting married soon. Even though he considers his age considerably still young to be getting married. He just got promoted! He is happy where he is in life right now. They should just be happy for him that way.

"What's gotten you in a sour mood, mi primo?" The newly wedded man sat beside him as they watched his wife dancing with her father.

"Nothing" Marco grumbles. "Just tired"

"You're still a bad liar" Juan points out.

"I know"

"So tell me. I'm your favorite cousin after all" Juan points proudly to himself.

Marco chuckles lightly as he takes a small sip of his wine.

"I don't know. I'm just really bent on these questions about marriage and stuff… I mean I'm still young, I've got my career ahead of me and that's the future I'm into right now. I can't think of having a girlfriend right now"

Juan clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Oh Marco you're not supposed to think about having one. You should want it"

"Since when do you give advice, wise guy?"

Juan could only show his hand as an answer. Marco knew he lost. They both laugh.

"Marco I actually want to thank you" His cousin says in a more sincere voice.

"What?"

"You may not see it but you brought me and Camilla together. I'm glad you beat the shit out of me to knock some sense"

Marco simply smiles at his words. He was always glad to help his cousin in any way but he never thought that Juan would give him that much credit.

"But for real" Marco stares at Juan as he places one strong hand over his shoulder. This has been the most serious he has seen his cousin. All trace of bashfulness disappearing as he stares at Marco sharply.

"When are you getting married?" A dense air of silence.

Followed by a goofy snort.

Then a full blow laughter. If the music weren't so loud, people would have assumed they just laughed at the old man tripping over his feet with a tray of oysters in hand.

"I guess it takes a special kind of girl to sweep me off my feet" Marco says jokingly.

It's really funny how fate works sometimes.

"Mic test one two tree" A serene, angelic and basically the most beautiful feminine voice he has ever heard echoed through the small stage across from them.

Marco's eyes slightly widened at the woman strapping an acoustic guitar over her pearly white dress. Of course such voice belonged to an even more beautiful woman. She is lightly strumming and pitching the guitar in her hands. As she did, even from this distance he could tell how long and appealing her lashes were.

His breath hitched when the woman stared directly (surely to the wedded man and woman that just happen to sit beside him) at him. Her eyes so blue and alive, he almost believed she was wearing contacts. She smiles widely, eyes crinkling cutely with her teeth all white and pretty.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Ubaldo. I dedicate this song to you guys" She tucked her hair behind one shoulder, the mere move distracting Marco as he noticed how long and delicate it looked. Probably felt like silk to the touch if he had to guess.

She starts softly plucking her guitar while softly humming. It's difficult not to listen because she's building up everything into something everyone, including Marco recognized. She's singing her own rendition of "Can't take my eyes off you" which made it all better since it is actually his favorite song.

There are so many things Marco could compare her voice to. It's like melted chocolate. Like calm ocean waves on Venice Beach. Like the sweet taste of wine still on his lips. She's soft. Calming. Addicting.

" _Pardon the way that I stare_

 _There's nothing else to compare_

 _The sight of you leaves me weak_

 _There are no words left to speak_ "

Sexy.

As she sung his favorite part in the song. He felt the undeniable drop in his chest as she stares at him or possibly just something around him like that with her angelic voice. He felt like she's singing it all to him as if he's being serenaded. He made every bit of effort to stop himself for further grinning like an idiot.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and some even whistled to acknowledge how amazing she is. Admittedly, he was one of those people. Marco continued to watch her give the guitar to some other singer before she went someplace else. Probably the washroom.

Suddenly Marco feels this incredible urge to talk to her, it's amazing he has never felt anything like it. It's probably the alcohol talking since he has been downing glasses of wine for quite some time now but to him, now is not the time to figure that out. He squeezes Juan's shoulder to get his attention immediately.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Marco we're cousins. I'm not comfortable with this" Juan jokes but surprisingly is sort of confused and nervous.

"Not you, idiot! The wedding singer.. Th-the one who just sang my favorite song. She's… Perfect" Marco sighs rather dreamily.

"Oh? What happened to being happy where you are in life right now?" Juan teases.

"Yeah yeah. I shouldn't speak so soon but what's her name?" Marco asks, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh that would be Star Butterfly"

"Wait you know her?" Marco sounded hopeful for a minute.

"Yeah! She is Camilla's friend and we hired her as our main singer for tonight. She's actually the most recommended out there. In fact she's even hired by big celebs in their weddings"

"Really?" Marco sounded amazed as he sees her walking in their general direction.

"Star! I'm glad you could make it!" Camilla reaches over the blonde as they hugged.

"Congratulations Mrs. Ubaldo!" Star turns her head to her friend's husband.

"You too Mr. Ubaldo. Thank you for making my friend so very happy"

"Oh spare me the formalities just call me Juan. Also I want you to meet my cousin" Juan pulls on Marco by the collar.

"This is Marco. He loves you by the way" Marco glances at Juan all tongue-tied, red in the face and he hated it. He raced for a defense, anything to keep her from thinking he's a weird guy but he sees the truth behind it.

He hears her adorable laugh, something that he wants to hear often.

"Nice to meet you Marco. I'm Star" He reaches for her hand and feels the warmth and the delicacy of it.

He blushes at the sight of her smile but returns one of his own. "Pleasure is all mine"

But before he could say anything else, she turns to the stage.

"Oh I better get there. The song is about to end" Star acknowledges the newlyweds with a nod before winking slyly at Marco.

With a dumbfounded and lovesick foolish look on his face, he stares at her retreating back. He turned to his cousin. "I know it's bold for me to say this but I'm gonna marry that girl one day"

"I know you will, mi primo"

* * *

"I love you, Star Butterfly Diaz" He whispers so only she could hear.

She places one gloved hand slowly above the back of his neck which grew to be a loving gesture.

"I love you too, Marco Diaz" She whispers back.

They continued dancing to their favorite song in a loving embrace similar to a wedding a year and two months ago, their own rings reflecting in the eyes of his favorite cousin and his wife.


	6. Under Ten Shots of Vodka (A Sequel)

**Prompt:** _Star is drunk again and Marco isn't pleased. They settle things once and for all._

* * *

Under Ten Shots of Vodka

 _A sequel to "Under a Bottle of Red Wine"_

Marco has been worried sick for his best friend. When he arrived back home four hours ago, he half expected Star to be lazily lounging on the couch like she normally does but she wasn't home–no. In fact, she went out with her friends. Something about Janna's birthday or something. It said so in the note she left on the countertop.

While he was making nachos two hours later, he expected her bursting through the door with a deep seething hunger for what she called _triangular food_. Then midnight came and the house was too silent, there's no one happily humming overplayed songs, no one asking him to do rather ridiculous tasks such as make food, back massage, tell a story and whatnot. There was just something not sitting well in his guts.

So Marco decided he would look for Star. He turned off the tv, took the keys and jacket and was about to leave when it opens on its own.

"Star?"

"Yeah. D-do you mind taking her? She's kinda heavy" It's Janna supporting his best friend by the arm and some guy he has never met before supporting the other.

Marco gladly took the major responsibility out of their hands and discovered that Star is actually light as a feather. The scent immediately hits his nostrils, as he almost gagged.

"Yeah. Star was being stubborn. She actually challenged Rick to a drinking contest" Janna explains.

"She obviously lost"

Marco sighs heavily as he readjusted Star so he fully hooked his hands on the back of her knees and shoulders. What was she thinking? That guy will never die of alcohol poisoning no matter how much he drinks. She just put herself on a suicide mission for a crucial moment there. He mentally takes a note to ask Star on a later conversation.

"What did she drink?"

"Vodka" Janna deadpans. He would have thought she was one word away from losing her mind but she never looked so serious.

"Ten shots of them" Just when he thought he couldn't be anymore surprised. He gazes at his best friend who's murmuring sweet nothings on her own. Marco couldn't quite figure out what has gotten her to result with drinking. She hates hard liquor with a burning passion.

"Well you can take care of her. I still have a party to attend to. Bye Marco!"

"Yeah bye!"

Marco shuts the door with his foot before dragging her limp body to the couch. Star did not just reek of vodka, he could also smell a hint of vomit and sweat. She awfully needs a bath right now.

"Hey Star" He nudges her arm. "Star"

"Rick… Going down… Stupid" She grumbled. Marco could only catch a few words before he gave up on trying to make sense of it. She's passed out drunk after all. It's not like the last time when she was just being honest and fun. Speaking of which, he suddenly recalls a certain conversation about Star's wine drinking habit. He could safely assume that both incidents are related to each other.

He'd have to ask Star at a later time when she's completely sober but for now she's motioning her hand.

"Do you need anything?"

"To-toi–" Her stomach churned violently as she had no time to reach the toilet bowl but she did manage to reach over Marco's completely white and clean shirt.

 _Oh dear god no!_ Marco braced himself for what's about to happen. He should have seen this coming.

Too late now.

Chunks of whatever the heck she ate propelled into the air before splattering onto him. He barely had enough time to react as the stench of stomach acid hit his nostrils. He dry heaved with watery eyes while Star lies back down on the couch with a trail of throw up running down her chin.

Marco immediately padded to the bathroom. He shrugs his clothes off as fast and as carefully as he could before taking the brisk shower. Oh how much he hated vomit. This is the first time this happened and he vowed to himself that this will be the last.

He groans in disgust as he felt some on his face. "Gross" He'll surely have to lecture Star about this.

When he thought his current situation couldn't get any worse, he can't find a clean shirt. He's a dumbass that's what he is. You see even though Marco is a huge fan of cleanliness and being organized, he's also the type of person who lets his laundry pile up.

"Great. Just great" He had no choice.

Marco hoped Star would have made her way to her room by now but of course that's just too impossible to ask as he sees her sat up properly, staring off the distance.

"Star? Do you want anything? Maybe some water"

She glances at him, all the more confused at Marco's lack of clothing. He couldn't help but look away from her penetrating gaze as he tries to cover himself by crossing his arms.

"Where's your shirt?"

"You threw up on it, idiot"

Star smiled at him sheepishly. "D-did I? I'm so sorry"

"Anyway you look okay now" In fact, she looks sober. Well it's probably good that she threw up.

"I guess so"

It was silent after that. Both of them not willing to look at each other as the air leadened in their presence. It's so unlike them too since they never ran out of stories, ideas, any countless things to tell each other. Marco has no idea how to open up to ask questions, Star loses her voice to tell him what's really on her mind.

They're both thinking of the same thing at the moment. Marco is confused. Star is embarrassed. It all goes back to the red wine incident. When she woke up with a headache and red eyes, she remembered bits of what happened. Especially before she came into her room.

Well she has to improvise one way or another. So within a few seconds to swallow her pride, Star recalled a particular event that just happened.

"You know, I remember Tom being thrown to the pool"

It took a while but Marco spares her a glance, a funny look on his face. "Why?"

"He was making out with someone. He thought it was me so the girl pushed her from the second floor" She snorts a little.

"She has no idea the pool is there, does she?"

Star could only nod and burst in laughter.

"That's not funny"

She just continues laughing, slapping her knee and all that. "It is. You should've seen his face" She laughs louder, more pronounced and really really contagious.

God, He missed her. He didn't realize how long it's been but he missed her–missed this. Marco could approximate that the last time they talked like this (with nobody drunk) was about a few months ago. Star may be laughing now with tears in her eyes but Marco is one of the few people who can see past that.

He sees the sadness in her eyes. He hated it. Especially by how bright and alive her eyes are, he always preferred them wide and happy. Whether she fakes the smile on her lips right now or not, he can assure anyone who doubts him that he's right. It may not be obvious but it's there. The perpetual sadness.

"Star why did you drink?" He catches the way her lips curved into a frown, only a little–for a good millisecond before returning to the tight smile he'll never be convinced with.

"Well you see it's Janna's birthday today and–"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know" She smiles at him sadly. For real this time. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to hug the toilet for the next thirty minutes"

Marco's eyes widened and his mouth formed a perfect "o" in understanding. He immediately gathers himself to assist his best friend. She does look quite green if he paid more attention.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into praying by the toilet with Marco holding her hair up, Star spits a string of curses and a vow that would forever put both young adults to peace.

"Oh god I will never drink again. This totally–" Was cut off by more throw up. "Sucks. This sucks a lot"

He tries his very best to look away from the bowl. "Good. Because I will never hold your hair like this ever again. Oh fuck that's so gross…"

Star gives him a dirty look. "I don't see you complaining"

He opens his mouth to counter her but she holds out a finger.

"Before you prove that I'm wrong. Help me up and unzip my dress"

Marco swallows hard as he stares at the zipper on the back of her neck. It's an easy task, all he has to do is to pull it down but some blood rushed to his ears and that's all he could hear right now.

"Come on Marco, hurry up! I really need a bath right now"

"R-right" He inhales sharply as he touches the zipper between his fingers.

"Marco are you nervous to see my back all naked?" She teases.

It's a good thing he's facing her back right now. If she could see how red he is, she'll never live this down.

"Sh-shut up! The dress just won't unzip. It's your fault" He says as a matter of factly.

He glances at the mirror facing them and he sees a very sharp look on her face that could very much corrode metal.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Geez…" Marco easily unzips her dress until her lower back exposes her porcelain skin that went for days in front of him.

He has no idea where time went but the next thing he knew was getting shoved out of the bathroom before she yelled _pervert!_ at him.

* * *

Since Marco figured that Star is now perfectly capable of taking care of herself, he went back to his room and plopped himself to bed with his arms behind his head and earphones stuck in his ears. He was about half asleep at this point, listening to some hip hop music when he hears muffled knocks by the door.

He cracks one eye open to see that his door is already open and Star is on the other side prepped to sleep. Marco sits up and removes his earphones. "Hey Star, what's up?"

"Let's talk" She says in a serious tone.

That was enough to understand what she means. He pauses the music on his phone, patting the open space beside him but as Star makes her way towards him in four long strides, he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He lets her lead him into her arms as he accepts her embrace. He happily hugged her for a few seconds until it was time to pull away–only Star wasn't very keen with letting him go.

"Star?" Marco clears his throat. "You can let go now"

"Okay"

"… So please let go"

He buries her face on the crook of his neck. "Maybe later"

"Star!" Marco attempts to break free.

"Marco have some patience. This things take some time"

"It's a hug!"

"Exactly! I don't exactly give hugs for free if you must know" He couldn't argue with that.

"Besides I missed you" So she noticed it too. He thought he was the only one.

"I missed you too" Star's warm breath did it for him. "But seriously I think it's enough"

"Hold on five more seconds"

He rolls his eyes. "Jesus why do you like hugging me so much?" It was more in frustration than actually wanting to know the answer. But of course he realizes what he just asked as it floated in the air unanswered. She realizes it too. He involuntarily swallows.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Hey why is this even an issue?! I always hugged you before, didn't I?" She insists.

"You did but never this damn long! I'm about to die! Now answer the question"

An eternal minute passed when it became apparent to Star that Marco was serious.

"… I like you"

"Eh?"

"I like you, okay!" She says louder this time, untangling herself and refusing to meet his eyes. "I've liked you for a while now… A-and this is not just the alcohol talking"

Marco sucked in air sharply, eyes wide as he stared at her flustered face.

"I've liked you before you started dating Jackie… It's stupid I know" She says in an awkward grumble.

"R-really?"

"Yes!" She yells through gritted teeth, eyes casted down. "I-I know you have a girlfriend and you like her a lot. I understand–I just wanted you to know so that you know… Th-that's all" Star could never look at him after what she just said. Because of this she doesn't see the way he's slowly nodding his head as it sinks in. All the information. Her feelings. All of it.

But Marco nudges her, she grunts, letting him know she's listening.

"Look at me"

She refuses.

"Come on" He places his hands on her face. "Look at me"

Marco was able to force her to face him. Star stared nervously when he trails his eyes on the obvious color on her cheeks that manages to deepen. His grin wide and teasing.

"I knew it! You look so cute"

Sh-shut up!" She pushes his hands away, standing up. "This was a bad idea. I never should have told you anything…"

He catches her wrist which isn't a surprise to her. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? You have a girlfriend! I just made things more complicated between us… I just want things to be back to normal…"

She snaps her head at him when he hears him laughing loudly. His laughter the only sound echoing behind four walls. "I-it's not funny…"

"But Star! Jackie and I broke up so long ago. In good terms by the way but that's besides the point–the thing is, I like you too"

Suddenly, she chucks a shoe at his face. "Argh! You are such a jerk!"

"Ow! What did I do this time?"

"Telling me this!" Star drops her hands and buries her face back towards his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You should've spared me the humiliation, you jerk!"

"I was scared too you know! It was Jackie who made me realize. Plus it worked out just fine" He hugs her tighter.

She grunts at him in annoyance. She never would have thought that he felt the same way. If she were being completely honest, he hid it so well for a guy who wears his heart on his sleeve like some champion.

In the end, it did worked out fine.

Enough said.

* * *

 **Important Announcement:** My classes will start tomorrow. I'm a college student so I'll become very busy and won't be updating daily like this. So I'm so sorry for that. I won't be responding to messages and reviews until my next update. So yeah... Bye!

I made this really long as a sort of make up for my absence hihi!


	7. Him and Her

**Prompt:** _Marco and Star did not like each other the first time they met. In fact, he hated her guts so much._

* * *

Him/Her

Marco Diaz is a usually a shy and a very timid person who sits in the back of the class to be left unnoticed. He didn't mind though. He can't handle brain dead classmates who think that the world revolves around sex, money and popularity. So his classmates didn't mind him back, in fact they barely even glance in his general direction. That's how nonexistent he is.

Until one person saw past that.

"Alright class. We have a late enrollee. Please introduce yourself" The adviser opened the door to reveal a petite girl.

Marco heard of the rumors. They were pretty dark, lame probably untrue because apparently according to the entire school, the exchange student came in a month later because she got kicked out for stabbing a teacher with a pencil. Another fascinating rumor is that the entire batch were afraid of her and so they faked an entire offense to get her kicked out. These rumors circulated around for over two weeks. Marco could tell people ran out of ideas as the rumors became less and less believable.

But looking at the student now, she might have already fulfilled a quarter of the rumors as she looked back at them with her icy cold blue eyes. She wasn't glaring or anything, not doing something intimidating as she just stood there with her hands in her jean pockets but there's something about those blue that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Then she met his eyes. She was trained on him solely. They swallowed him, boring into him as if she could read his mind. She's prying for any sort of deceit or backhanded insult. He swore he saw her smirk at him before she spoke.

"I'm Star Butterfly. Nice to meet you" Her voice is very feminine compared to the general idea of her.

"Now that's out of the way, please sit beside Jackie"

Everyone in the room, including Star saw the fairly beautiful girl tremble in her presence. She gave her a quick glance before she sat on her assigned seat. Throughout the whole period, Jackie didn't dare move. Not even a little bit.

Marco has never seen a person so strange yet so easy on the eyes. If he actually spoke, he would tell someone that his eyes burned for staring too long. plain tank top, an oversized jacket lazily wrapped around her small frame with her hair so bright, along with her eyes that are so so blue contrasting her porcelain complexion. He swore he has never seen someone so careless about looks yet ironically looks hot.

Marco was secretly amused by this.

"What are you looking at, nerd?"

Marco snaps back in his senses to realize three things. If the entire room was quiet before, now–the silence seemed deadly that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is glancing in his general direction with a chorus of gasps and murmurs. But then he sees the new student walk to his desk, eyes looking down on him.

So she was talking to him.

As much as Marco kept himself away from any sort of attention, he did not like the way she was looking down on him. As if she's higher than him, as if she sees him nothing more but a disgusting bug she could easily crush. It's such a shame actually. Marco thought she was pretty a second ago but he concluded a person can't be all perfect. He had no idea where this courage (or possibly stupidity) came from but the next few words that left his mouth puts everyone that ever looked down on him to shame.

"Assignment board. Obviously not you, I don't care enough to even look at you" He says, all deadpan and frank.

Asshole. He is an asshole. Not that it's Star's first time meeting someone who has a sharp tongue that could rival hers. He is one of those clearly better-than-you, but doesn't have to show it off kind of guy unless you question his intelligence.

She stares at him a second longer, fully debating whether she should scowl or smirk at him. She went with the latter. He could feel the stare of their classmates weighing him down, even more so when Star placed her hand over his desk and lowers her head to level him. He held is own ground down with an unreadable expression of his own because even though the smirk on her face makes something deep inside him quiver, the haughtiness is a much more reason to be in a splitting decision that yes, Marco officially hates her.

"Nah, I don't think you're telling the truth. Like right now, you've been staring at me since I got here. So stop being difficult to just be difficult and admit that I'm right so we can move on with our lives"

If only Marco knew how to be a good liar. He would have spared himself the humiliation of everyone knowing that she's right. He may have been staring because he did found her fairly attractive a while ago. That was before she opened her mouth. So when he was still racing for some snarky retort, she stands up straighter and he sees that she allowed herself a few seconds of victory with that stupid smirk on her face. Even when he flipped her off with her back turned, he could see that she's laughing to herself.

He hated her so much.

The day he met her was the day he stopped being the shy and timid nerd everyone pinned him out to be.

* * *

Star Butterfly didn't have a single friend since she transferred and she never would have had it any other way because no one came to her and reprimanded her of her horrible, very horrible attitude. Instead they did things childishly. They spread rumors thinking that it could affect her in some way. Although she found some of them quite creative, she often wondered what ran in people's heads when they made those stories about her. It's always her beating the shit out of a teacher for failing a class, almost cutting some girl's finger for touching her hair. It ranges way beyond the spectrum of what she could actually do.

She admits, she's mean. But never a monster. The demon bitch is what they call her when they thought she's not listening.

They are right about one thing though, thank god. Her words–about seventy five percent that came right out of her mouth are either sneered, sarcastic or even both. She enjoys to challenge how long a person lasts until she got under their skin, scraping slowly in the most painful way possible.

And there's only one person who never fails to amaze her.

So when she walked in on their classroom, starting a new school year–she sees him looking out the window. She simply grins, promising one thing as she catches his eyes, to make Marco's life as miserable as possible.

Star is only two seats away from doing so anyway.

That was two years ago.

* * *

No matter how mean she is to everyone, himself included and how she's the only person who manages to get him saying something equally, if not more hideous retorts back–she's still seen as some sort of blessing in disguise. It's not difficult to grasp though, every one with a brain would know that Star Butterfly is unfairly beautiful. He admitted that to himself, a year ago.

Then again, there are some guys who find her eyes too blue to be normal or her hair too long for their liking. It's surely a taste thing.

"Marco do you know where the head office is?" Star asks him, one Monday morning.

He simply shrugs his shoulders as he continued reading his book.

"There's a map displayed on the hallway, you won't miss it if you weren't being particularly stupid" He deadpans, not wanting to deal with her for now as he is getting to the good part on what he's reading.

"Yeah but I'd figured I should ask someone who's an old stuck up for anything school related. Y'know to save some time. So much for that. Thank you very much for wasting my time fore eyes"

Bitch.

She has always been one.

Yet he kinda likes it.

If Marco weren't so smart, he would have thought he just had issues but then again Star is equally scathing. That's the thing. They keep up with each other and he hates it. For all her bitchy remarks and seldom idiocy, Star is sharp and could utterly surprise him during her moments of pure intelligence. He hates how she'd never stop telling the world how boring his life by reading but at the same time she could easily correct and snottily recite long paragraphs from books if she wanted to particularly prove herself during their heated arguments. _And she's somehow always right all the fucking time._

Star is not stupid.

Marco often wondered why she always pretends like she doesn't have the intelligence, this talent of hers that only a few people picked up on but he figured it probably has something to do with upholding her cool, badass attitude.

Sometimes he thinks that she is too smart for her own good.

"Yeah continue being a stuck up freak, fore eyes!" Some girl along with two back ups thought it would be funny to jump in. Well that was short lived as Star walked up to them with the most shuddering smirk she could muster. She looks down on the girl as the three of them held their breaths.

"It's not okay to join" Star leans forward. "Especially that I didn't ask for your opinion"

The girl could only hold her tears back as Star was enjoying herself too much to care what other people think.

"If you ever say something useless the next time you open your mouth, you know what will happen" The well known delinquent walked out of the room whistling while everyone looked back at Marco with utter surprise.

Star Butterfly just defended him, the corner of his lip twitching, unsure whether he should be happy or confused. He went with happy as he made an effort to stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

After all, it's not every day that someone like Star would defend him. The first time actually. And it felt fucking good. You can't blame him though. He was only a smart ass looking for something other than a bunch of school work to push him over. Marco also reveled on the fact that Star is actually aware of the rumors about her and she's not doing anything to clear them up. Irony doesn't work in a place filled with stupid people. She basically just fought fire with fire but not that she cared anyway.

When Marco thought Star is sharp, he meant it well. That is one thing he's not afraid to admit. Star Butterfly knows him too well. She pays close attention to detail, knows the little things that makes him easily tick, knows of those times he loosened up and laughed at something that she said, knows the signs for when he's bored, angry, happy. She knows it all and it's unnerving. Infuriating.

But he also kind of likes it all the same.

"Hey nerd you look happy. Something happened?"

"What?"

"You're trying to fight back a smile. You don't smile" Star cockily points out.

"I'm not though. Don't be stupid"

"Nah, you're stupid. Just admit it already so that I know I'm right"

God, if only Marco could confess to her how much he has been itching to ask her out. And that he probably fell in love at some point between a year ago until now.

But he'll never admit it out loud. Not to her anyway. The thought of her makes his chest quiver and his face warm shamelessly.

So for now, he'll take the countless insults that leaves her mouth over anything else. Marco pulls the hood over his head and hunches over, ignoring the knowing look on her face.

He is smiling beneath the hood.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'll be quick because I still have a lot of things to do. Sorry if I updated so late and this is the only story I could come up with for a whole fucking 2 weeks now! College is a pain in the ass, man. But hopefully, an update schedule would be up soon :)_


	8. Grocery Shopping

**Prompt:** _Oh god how much Marco hated grocery shopping..._

Grocery Shopping

Marco despised Mondays–no, not because of the inclement amount of schoolworks due or the fact that the cafeteria served food that seemed inedible to eat. University is fine. He never had any sort of problem in it, not unless you count the times Star fucked up at something. But it has something to do with her. Well most of the things had something to do with her.

This is different though. A million times different because he never asked for a female roommate four years ago but somehow the universe decided to break the rule which landed him in this situation.

Grocery shopping.

It may not sound that bad. That's what he thought to. Except for the fact that he missed when he went with his roommate for the first time. Marco considered his friends important. Even more so when Star became his closest companion all those years living with her. So when Star came back late at night with more than enough grocery bags on both arms, he frowned at the idea. He worried for her constantly. She would come back drenched in water, a few times even mud. He knew better than anyone else that she's capable of handling herself but at the same time she can easily drop her defenses. He has seen it happen a bunch of times before. She's also a petite girl. It's very evident especially when he stands next to her. And so when he felt so compelled to protect his best friend from any sort of danger, he volunteered to go with her.

And it was the worst decision he ever made.

There is nothing particularly wrong with the world and the people around it. In fact, he used to ask Star to go with him a bunch of times before. But by the time his roommate reached the golden age of eighteen, somehow the entire male population noticed her. It was harmless at first. A few would take second glances at her. One or two would even stop walking for her. Some were even nice. Opening the door for her, moving out of the way and just downright a gentleman. But catcalling, invading her personal space and fake friendly talk is where he draws the line. _And it fucking happens all the time during grocery shopping._

A few incidents turned into a lot and he hated every moment of it. The worst part is that she doesn't seem to care. She'd ignore it, which is probably for the best but actually gives a stronger reason to let those assholes keep doing what they're doing. He swore a permanent snarl is etched on his face every time they went grocery shopping.

Today is not an exception.

"–please say something"

"What?"

Star gives him a glare knowingly. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Um…" No he was not. Because he was too busy plotting different ways to murder a pervert.

"Marco I said I think pistachio flavored ice cream is kinda better than rocky road. I don't know what should I get. I think I'm leaning towards pistachio…"

He knew she loved rocky road to death, it's on her number one list but how can she worry about ice cream when a stranger not so long ago asked for her number?

He waves his hand dismissively. "I don't know just get whatever. I mean you could get both"

"Marco!" He stops walking as she faces him.

She looks pissed with the way she's digging her nails on her palms, cheeks flustering red for possibly holding it in–no she's beyond pissed and almost looks like she's about to cry. He halts all his violent thoughts as worry immediately washes over him.

"I'm not talking about ice cream Marco" She sighs heavily. "Look let's just talk about it later. I'm gonna go inside"

He nods his head and trails meekly behind her but the moment his foot steps by the door, she stops him. "I said I'm going inside. You stay here"

"What? But I always go with you…"

"Marco I'm ten seconds away from whacking you with my bag"

"–But"

"No buts. I won't be long just stay here. I don't want you scaring people away"

Star missed the way he lost the nerve in his brain to speak or create words. He just started creating inhuman noises and kicking pavement stones. Seriously, he doesn't understand her. How can she worry about other people getting scared of him? That's what he was trying to do in the first place! Girls would normally ask their boyfriends to go with them when they feel unsafe.

Except Star is not just any girl and he is not her boyfriend.

* * *

Star angrily plops down item after item in her cart. Unbelievable. She can't believe Marco. He's great most of the time and she truly means that but when the time she needed him most to listen, he didn't give her even the least amount of attention. She just poured her heart and soul into asking him to go to a family reunion with her and all she got was a _what?_ God just thinking about it made her cringe.

It took all her courage to tell him about her family (he always asked her constantly about them), dedication to actually do it and late night planning to settle when. He wasted all that with one stupid word. Star sighed for the nth time today. If Marco wasn't being particularly stupid a while ago maybe, just maybe she could've asked him out as her date.

Star shrugged the painful thought away to pay more attention to her shopping list. All she needed now are eggs and butter. She was still on the process of gathering her full attention when she accidentally hit another cart.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"Star?"

She looks up to see Tom.

Her ex.

Shit.

They had a long history together. Their families were pretty close so they had to get along one way or another. They got off on the wrong foot and Star always knew he was an asshole. He was. But that didn't stop her from liking him which was back in high school and all those times she did has been blocked out from her brain as horrible horrible memories.

But now seeing him again as a mature and lean guy, memories came rushing back. She remembered their break up and how he didn't take it well. Star cringed again seeing the flash forward of this very awkward situation she's in and by the looks of it, she recognized the enormous gleam in his eyes.

Oh no.

"Star! It has been a while how are you?"

Star faked a smile of her own. "Great! I've been great! Stressful at times but I'm doing good so far. Fingers crossed"

"I'm doing good myself. I've been a football captain since last year" She didn't ask. Especially she didn't ask for this conversation to last longer.

"That's amazing! I think I saw you on tv once" She wasn't lying about that part.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah" Star turned her cart to the side. "It was nice seeing you again but I'm gonna go on ahead"

"Wait maybe we can catch up sometimes" She pushes her cart away from him some more but he gets a hold of her wrist.

"Star I mean it. I want to catch up. I–I want us to–"

"Oh there you are babe!" Marco's familiar voice echoed through the aisle as he fluidly plops a tray of eggs in her cart before pulling her by the waist. She was only a few steps behind of comprehending what's happening when he kissed her forehead. She stares at him with wide eyes and mouth agape for a few seconds.

Then she catapults back to reality only to realize one thing. Marco is meeting her ex. She didn't ask for any of this! She just wanted to go through her list of groceries like she normally does on a Monday evening. She didn't want to rehabilitate her memories with Tom or to confront more of those memories with Marco watching.

Goddamn it.

"Oh my bad I didn't see you there. Star do you know him?"

Both guys look at her expectantly. "Umm" She swallows hard.

"Marco this is Tom my uh–fr–"

"Ex. Ex boyfriend"

"Yeah and Tom this is Marco my… Um–"

"Current boyfriend"

What?!

Star watched the most awkward and probably intense exchange of handshake in history. It felt like they were staring each other down on a deeper level. She has been friends with Marco for more than four years, she takes pride of knowing him better than anybody else but it still shocked her to realize how much of a giant he really is. The guy probably towered everybody else in their school and Tom considered himself a pretty tall guy.

"What's up man?" Marco asks casually, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing much. I just ran into Star a while ago"

"Oh okay. It's always nice to run into your ex every once in a while" Star immediately freezes at his words along with the thick sarcasm behind it. It's not everyday Marco acted this way. In fact, this is the first time.

"Excuse me?" Tom narrows his eyes back.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're doing"

Star couldn't believe it. He was overdoing it with the way he's clutching her waist and all. On the other hand, there is a sweet undertone to it.

"What do you think am I doing?" Tom retorts back.

"You're trying to get her back and it's not going to happen. Not on my watch"

He grabs her hand and the cart on the other. "Let's go Star"

* * *

They were silent the whole time even up until they got the last item on the list. It's confusing. She didn't know what to make sense of it. Marco is still pissed and somehow forgot that he's still holding her hand as they walked back to their unit. Star believed that he's still thinking of something that's causing him to squeeze her hand every once in a while muttering gibberish. His usual spiky hair in complete disarray from the many times he ran his fingers through it and was nearing another string of curses.

"Alright Marco, what was that?" She pulls her hand away.

He snaps out of his thoughts. "What was what?"

"That! You suddenly showed up in the middle of something which I could've handled myself!"

"Yeah. It looked like you were handling it if I didn't showed up"

Star couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, facepalming when he looked away to voice out a few thoughts about how dangerous and horrible people can be.

"Marco last time I checked we aren't dating and you could've just let me deal with him! He's my ex. I know him better than you do"

Not everything she said registered in his brain as valid points. He could only growl in annoyance as he walks even faster. "If you know him so much why don't you start dating him again?"

Star Butterfly finally gets it. It clicks in her brain like a missing puzzle piece as an all knowing smile caresses her lips. "Wait are you jealous?" She jogs a bit to catch up, noticing the way he looks out on the opposite direction while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are! It's written all over your face!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I said I'm not!" He turns to her with flustered cheeks.

"Then why were you acting like that?"

"… Because"

"Because?"

"Because guys are starting to notice you" He paces faster again.

Star did not catch everything. She just didn't. So she jogs a bit again. "What?"

"Oh don't tell me you don't notice those guys going all up on you"

She does. She's not as oblivious as people think. To her, it shouldn't take an angry approach to ask for respect. It's a good philosophy. One that her mother would definitely be proud of. But at the same time she hated it, all the attention. She just didn't show it because it was best to ignore than do anything, at lease that's how she sees it.

"Marco it's not a big deal. I'm not going to give them my attention. You know that"

"Yes I know but what if a guy acts out on you for ignoring him? What are you gonna do if I'm not there?"

"Well obviously I'm not gonna pretend that you're my boyfriend that's for sure"

"It's called acting! And I'm sorry okay? I acted out of instinct"

She rolls her eyes again.

"Look Star" He stops them from walking as he faces her.

Marco is having a difficult time holding eye contact but he glances at her a few times. Meanwhile she couldn't help but adore the gradual change of color on his cheekbones, all along spreading on his neck.

"I'm not gonna say this again but I don't really like it when other guys steal your attention. It's not your fault you're so beautiful but then–"

He stops. His mind catches up on his words to realize all those things he said straight up pulled out of his brain, without thinking twice. He could only think of one solution and that is to turn away from her and walk faster. Hoping for the best that he could reach the unit without saying anything else.

Star is frozen on her spot for a couple more seconds because his words in his own voice couldn't stop repeating in her head over and over again. She remembers the look of surprise on his face before quickly retreating. He was just surprised as she was. So maybe he slipped up on something he shouldn't say but damn is she glad it happened. It just shows one obvious thing and she couldn't help but grin to herself and jog back to Marco.

"Wait what were you saying about me being so beautiful?"

"I said I'm not gonna say it again!"


	9. The Impossible

**Prompt:** One night with one possibility.

* * *

The Impossible 

Star deems all things are possible. Like a fish will be able to walk, give it the course of evolution and adaptation in a thousand years. Like aliens exist, humans can't be the only sentient beings in the whole universe. There are so many things and yet she can't accept one possibility as the truth hits her senseless.

In constant pain.

In doubt.

In anger.

She wished and hoped to whoever is up there that it was all a giant joke to her life filled with meaning. But she knows life isn't all about good things.

His content smile did it for her.

Three feelings sets her into motion all at once.

* * *

 _Five hours ago…_

"Star come on! We're gonna be late!" Marco yells from outside her house.

She has never rushed so bad in her life as she threw on a random flannel around her shoulders, wore a pair of sneakers and grabbed her bag before climbing into the passenger seat. She has no idea where her best friend is taking her but she knew it's probably something important. Because what could possibly be so important that it can't wait the next morning?

It's 1 a. m.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles cheekily. "It's a surprise"

So she might be wrong. She could be catching up on sleep since she pulled an all nighter the other day. She couldn't help but groan in frustration as she realizes that this must be one of Marco's out of the loop midnight adventures as he always holds on sometimes whenever he feels like it. Admittedly, they ended up really fun and spontaneous but she really needed to rest.

"If you wanna sleep go on ahead. It's a two hour drive"

That's all she needed to hear as she turns on her side and faces the window.

"But I gotta remind you that this is gonna be the last time we're doing this"

This mildly confused her. She turns around to see him still smiling at the road. It could mean many things. He could mean that he's going to take that trip with his dad which could last for about a year. She's surely going to miss him but she understands. He could also mean that he just realized how ridiculous these adventures could get as they always ended up asleep outside their houses. She went with the latter and decided to lie back down.

"Whatever just wake me up when we get there"

* * *

Star slips back into reality to something warm and toasty. It sort of felt nice but it was in that very moment Marco decided to wake her by poking her with a stick.

"I'm awake, i'm awake geez…" She sits up rubbing her eyes.

She feels the soft fabric underneath her tucked legs, notices the small campfire a few feet from her and lastly Marco literally beside her. He pushes her back down so her head rested on his lap.

"You don't have to get up to wake up silly"

"Where are we anyway and what are we doing this time?"

"Always so impatient" He looks up at the sky and she sees how he looked good beside a campfire. Star admitted this to herself about a year ago–that Marco isn't just a guy a few blocks from her house and her best friend. He's also good looking, intelligent and funny who also happens to be the man she has fallen in love with.

"Today we're stargazing"

Star was about to give him her best reasons why his lousy plans are a bad idea, thinking that it has something to do with fire, trespassing or even both but stops herself immediately.

"Wait that doesn't sound so bad"

"Do you believe that today is the best day for shooting stars?"

"Really?"

"Yeah" He checks his watch. "In about two minutes. So you better start listing your wishes"

"Marco if you told me sooner I would have prepared for this but for now I could only wish that we had beer or something"

He chuckles. "Wish granted"

He hands her a cold bottle as he clinks a half finished one with hers. She raises a brow at this and takes a small sip, somewhat mildly impressed.

"Well you surely prepared for this"

"Of course. I actually have a few wishes"

She frowns. "Still you could have given me a heads up"

"Then where's the fun in that?"

She rolls her eyes at him, remembering that he does take pleasure in pressuring her into rushing to leave because she always somehow misses a certain detail like two different shoes, untamed blonde hair or even her shirt on backwards. Today it's her hair tucked in a bun really really messily because she didn't have the time to comb it.

"By the way how did I even got here? You carried me?"

"Well yeah I couldn't possibly wake you up no matter how heavy you are"

Sometimes Star often thought that she just wants to chop off Marco's wonderful hands because he doesn't deserve them.

"Ow–ow Star quit it! Ow! Shit! Hey watch it!" Marco leaps away with a glare on his face as he attempts to lessen the pain of his new injuries.

"Not cool Star, not cool!"

"Calling me fat is not cool either!"

"I didn't called you fat, I called you heavy!"

There really isn't winning when it came with Marco Diaz as long as she didn't violently chuck something to injure his head or any part of his body. The thought of having this nice peaceful place with him under the stars is what keeps her from committing a crime of murder.

"Oh two minutes is up" He pries on her arms to demand for more space and she follows fluidly as he lies down with her.

Breathe.

The sky is a vast of darkness filled with lights–all for their own and he's beside her. It's a beautiful sight, something that she truly intends to keep in her memories.

Surely enough, they see a light flash in mere seconds. "Hope you make your wish cause there comes another one–oh! That's mine"

She watches him excitedly close his eyes. "Go on make your wish"

She doesn't close her eyes like he does, a mandatory rule when it came to wishes on shooting star but admittedly enough, her wish already came true.

"I wish we could stay like this for a while"

He opens his eyes and turns only a little because their faces are dangerously close to each other and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She half expected for Marco to yell at her for not closing her eyes but it's all so peaceful and the campfire made his eyes like melted caramel. It's all so very tempting.

"How about you? What's your wish?"

"I wish I wasn't sick"

She stares at him confusingly. He never told her she was sick but it's kinda obvious considering he's only wearing a plain white shirt when it's really cold. It became a bad habit as well. He almost always made himself sick by not wearing thicker clothes. She laughs lightly at him knowingly, pulling over her flannel and sharing it with him.

"What? You're gonna catch a cold again? A fever maybe?"

"… No" He stares deep in her eyes. "Cancer" He adds.

More casually.

And the world stops spinning. The stars and how many flashed before them stopped mattering as Star stares at her best friend, the love of her life in pure disbelief. His content smile did it for her.

Three feelings sets her in motion all at once.

But that could wait. Everything could wait. She just wanted to know what happened and why it happened; why him? who thinks that these things could happen to them? why it had to be her best friend who's still blind about her feelings and just lying there as if he cracked a joke or two. Perhaps he did. She would reach over to take a hold of him, any part of him–to tell him that it's a sick joke and it isn't very funny. She knows she's saying it, aware that she can hear her own voice as she does it but it felt muffled, like she's twenty feet below water–as if she's drowning until he told her to calm down because it's not good for her. How can he tell it's not good for her when he's the one who's–

"Star stop it!"

In that waking moment, her heart baited to shatter in pieces and she waited, waited for the build up that would put her in agonizing pain.

"I've been sick for over a year now! I've been taking chemo secretly. I–I didn't know how to tell you until now"

She hated the look on his face. The smile gracing his lips mocking the perpetual sadness of her own. Unfocused but there. Not fully comprehending just yet.

She wanted to throw up. She felt sick in her stomach.

She knows what'll happen next, felt it rise up and stirring in the pit of her core. There it is. The line.

"The doctor said I only have a few more months to live"

And it stirs deeper.

"Please don't cry"

She would have laughed if she could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _So thoughts on this sad one shot? This is just an experiment as I'm not really an expert when it comes to writing something somber (or writing in general lol) so please if it isn't much, I wanna hear your thoughts_.


	10. Them (A Sequel)

**Prompt:** _Just Marco and Star continuing their abusive torment back and forth with each other._

* * *

Them

 _A sequel to "Him/Her"_

Marco figured it's a bit sad.

Well it's actually fucking depressing. This thing he has with Star. It's surely unhealthy, he probably needs to be checked at by a professional psychiatrist at this point because he was not the type to think of such ridiculous things. In fact, before Star he didn't entertain the idea of a girl getting under his skin. Slowly cutting deeper until he'd want to actually punch a girl for the first time in his life but at the same time as much as he wanted to–no matter how much he wanted to, there is a bigger part of him that just wants to crash her sarcastic mouth with his own and keep her there.

He likes it even if it hurts him.

Maybe it's a masochist thing; to want this so called friendship–should he even call it friendship? Never mind. All he knows is that he has never wanted something so bad in his life like this before and he considers himself a pretty content guy.

Marco sighs heavily and surely in that moment, his music goes off, his headphones yanked by someone which now rests around his neck. "Geez you're gonna turn deaf if you keep listening to this thing in full blast"

He looks up in surprise, the pen he is holding stopping in its acrobatic jumps between his fingers. He settles with a frown to find his person of depression/attraction giving him her usual knowing look.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!"

"You're listening to heavy metal in full blast. Something is wrong"

"J-just because I listen to something in full blast doesn't mean I'm sad. I'm just in the mood for things" He says with reddening cheeks, which she obviously caught on.

"Marco you're not just in the mood for things and I certainly did not mention being sad" She says smartly and he glares.

God she's always the haughty jerk that's what she is, he thinks just when she leans on the wall in front him with her hands jammed in her jean pockets.

"Just shut up. What's it to you anyway?" He senses the triumphant smile grazing her lips as she holds out a sharpie and a used paint brush.

"It's gonna be more fun doing this"

He could only dart his eyes, watching her leave the room as Mr. Fallon followed right after with a glare, a ready-to-kill look on his poorly drawn dicks on the face with a sharpie and pain–wait a second…

"DIAZ!"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as the entire room shifted from their chemistry teacher to him in a progressively loud chorus of laughter.

"That wasn't me! It was Star! She–"

"Oh you're not fooling anyone here Diaz! Go to detention!"

"But–"

"DETENTION ROOM NOW!"

Marco curses under his breath as he took the walk of shame and exits the room. Sometimes he often wondered why Star of all people? And he somehow, somewhat knows the answer. He fucking hated it. Despite getting in trouble for her and seeing her laugh her ass off in the corner of the hallway, he couldn't help but think as long as he could love her, all his well.

God fucking damn it.

* * *

This is the first time he's in detention and he can see why most troublemakers dreaded it. He's the only one in the room, banned from anything to keep himself company because according to their principal, _he needs the entire space to think about his actions and how wrong they were._ Most adults thinks backwards it's not even funny.

"Looking good Diaz" Star is leaning by the door frame, looking all smug.

He glares at her. "Shut up Star! This is your fault, I'm not talking to you"

"Too bad because I'm the only company you'll ever get for the next hour"

She sits on the desk beside him, her neck tie all loose and shirt crumpled. He swore she should really stop doing that, she makes being messy a bad habit, she is almost scolded every day by the councilor for wearing 'improper' dress code. It's all so fucked anyway. He completely agrees with her counter argument about girls being allowed to wear tops which covers nearly nothing than a crumpled collared shirt and a tie.

"Don't you have one more class before dismissal? What are you doing here?"

"Hey you still have this?" Star changes the subject, reaching for the army helmet keychain attached to the zipper of his backpack. She bought it for him as a joke, she says it reminded her of him as her general (inside joke). "You kept it…"

He reaches over and snatches it away, putting his backpack on his side of the room. His expression stiff. Her smile lingers wider. "I forgot all about it. Besides it's easier to open since the zipper is fucked"

"Ah huh…" She hums, not even nearly convinced.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Cutting classes again?"

She tucks her arms underneath her head as some sort of pillow. "I wish that were the case but I'm actually in trouble"

"What did you do this time?"

"Justin caught me by the hallway and wanted to talk" She replies nonchalantly.

He scrunches his brows in confusion. "Where's the trouble in that?"

"The part where I poured orange juice on him and Mrs. Lim caught me"

Maybe she was overreacting again. Marco witnessed the countless times she'd do anything out of instinct because something pissed her off which happens most of the time or something had caught her off guard. There's no in between.

"Alright what did he do that set you off?"

"He wanted a date"

Marco shifts his eyes at her for a second before going over his bag for something, anything–a troubled look on his face. He sees her shrug her shoulders nonchalantly, closing her eyes and missing the way he frowns at the idea of Justin the popular quarterback asking her out on a date. "A-a date? Didn't you told me before that he's your type?"

It's true. At some point between a year and three months ago, she voiced out her opinion on guys and how he doesn't fit the description of having the looks and the body. He remembers quite clearly that she used Justin as an example. Cool, good looking and nevertheless has the body carved by gods themselves. So he's quite puzzled by the fact that she poured orange juice on the poor guy.

"He's actually kind of annoying. Never shuts up about football and working out. He's easy on the eyes but how the hell am I supposed to deal with the rest of him?" She scowls, he could only roll his eyes.

Marco spares her a glance and ignores the huge weight that has been magically lifted off his chest.

"But he's a nice guy. You told me before you'd date him in a heartbeat" He regrets ever letting those words leave his mouth but it felt like it has to be said.

She cracks one eye open. "If you want you can have him"

"I'm just saying! Maybe you can grow to like him…"

"That's not gonna happen. Why do most people waste their time forcing themselves to someone? You don't waste words and time after you realize you don't like someone. About every guy in this shithole is more in love than themselves than to other people. It's disgusting. At least I don't see you trying to impress a girl with how much weight you could carry" Her scowl deepens and he tries his best to not let her words get to him because she always says this–mentions how much she appreciated him compared to the rest but it's probably because they are both equally dislikeable. With that being said, they can easily tolerate each other.

So it is made known she doesn't like guys like him.

She likes guys like Justin.

Marco never prodded over Star's dating life but only an idiot would believe that she doesn't have the experience. He had caught her before with some guy not even in their class professing his undying love for her and she rejected them all the same. All impassive and heartless. He liked those moments but at the same time a part of him knew that she's probably looking for something in a person, and if she found it, she'd not hesitate to get it. And it could be anything. She could be looking for a summer fling or something as opposed to what he wants for a while now.

"Don't even think about it" She warns.

"Wha–"

"If you haven't noticed I'm not just looking for a fling. I'm looking for the real deal! Guys like Justin isn't gonna cut it out for me because he's something temporary. I want something that's gonna last more than a week, thank you very much"

Marco swore his pride of knowing Star shattered as he actively widens his eyes at her in disbelief. "What? You're really looking for someone?"

He blinks a few times before deciding in the last minute to scroll on his phone, not wanting to show any sign of panic on his face.

"Not anymore cause I found him" Star raises a brow at his weird attitude.

"You did? So you're in a relationship right now?" His other hand did this awkward, nimble seizure as the weight is back in his chest and is twice the heavier, unable to hide the way his heart literally dropped to his feet. She catches on like always, observant son of a–

"What's with that face? You look disappointed" She's spot on and hits the very spot where it hurts most but of course he can't let her see that.

"I'm not! I just feel bad for the guy who has to date you. You'd make his life miserable at best!"

"Wow thanks for telling me I'm a lost cause, Marco" She deadpans.

He really shouldn't wait forever. High school is going to end soon and they are going to move on with their lives.

It has been like two years and Marco Diaz has since then completely figured out what love means. Because a year and four months ago it was just a friendly crush and hate feeling he established with the troublemaker who is in the form of Star Butterfly. He strongly believes that he can no longer see the future without her and her damned smirk. And he'd spend enough time mulling over the fact of how boring and grey his life has been before he met her. Oh how much he spent so much time mulling and sulking over it, the annoying blonde who takes satisfaction in proving she's always right.

"… It's wrong"

"What?"

"The answer on the board. It's wrong"

His eyes stray on the board once more as he pays attention to the only problem poorly written in chalk. It's physics. Some kinematics problem and something he's very good at. He checks to validate her motion, eyes darting from side to side.

"No it's not" Marco rebuts quickly. Double checking–triple checking at most to find out that whoever wrote the answer is right. He raises a sharp brow at her. "It's supposed to be divided, right?

"Nah, the other way around"

"No that can't be right!"

"Wanna bet on it?" She grins, taking her phone from her back pocket. "I might still have the answer key"

He straightens his back briskly, knowing enough that he's not losing this one because he had those formulas imprinted in his mind since their last physics class (which was last year). "Fine! Let's get this over with! I know I'm right"

She notices the strain of doubt in his voice and she knows she's right because she happens to be the very person asked by Mrs. Lim to deliver the answer key to another teacher after the incident because she thinks that's the least she could fucking do.

She smirks, the exact one she knows pisses him off as she slides her phone to his desk.

"You're right, you say?" She says smugly.

Marco couldn't believe it. He tried. Oh god he fucking tried.

"Wha–but how?! That's–" He mutters more to himself with clenched teeth, going over in his head to check before realizing she's right. As always. "Fucking hell!" He cusses.

"So you're right, it doesn't matter!"

Star watches as he rests his head over the desk, a smile clinging on her lips knowingly before mimicking his action and facing him.

"Are you annoyed at me yet?" She asks all of a sudden.

He doesn't really find it surprising considering most of the words coming out of her mouth is half assed thought out. But he frowns at her face, understanding enough that he doesn't just want to slam her head against the wall but also kiss her senseless while doing so. If that were even possible. It's a difficult question because she got him always feeling different things at once. So for now, he's going with the gut telling him that he's less than a minute away from violently mutilating her head.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" He retorts sharply.

She doesn't seem fazed, she continues smiling that cute smile of hers. "Well I don't see you complaining"

"Everyday. I complain about you everyday" He deadpans.

"Alright but I don't see you doing anything about it" Star smirks as he hits a part of him speaking truth to her words. He sets his lips into a thin line, about to raise his defense. "And yelling in my ear doesn't count! You're still here keeping me company" She says as a matter of fact.

"That's what matters"

Marco frowns some more, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Just shut up" He looks away trying to hide his growing smile.

Star enjoyed her moments of triumphs by laughing at Marco's tomato red face for the last few seconds of imprisonment before standing up and calling it a day. As she bid farewell to her favorite nerd, he watches her retreating back along with the sway of her hips which stirs something deep inside of him.

When she was no longer visible, he decided in the last split second to follow her. And for some unknown reason the click of her sneakers and still, that fucking sway of her hips did it for him. He has had enough of the abusive torment back and forth between them because all he wants to do to her right now is to call her name and come to her in five long strides.

And that's exactly what he did.

Getting the attention of almost everyone, especially hers. Not that the rest mattered. She's looking at him with wide eyes, those blue almost shuddering him–making him want more than just stand there looking like an idiot.

So when he steps closer, the atmosphere suddenly shifts and everyone starts holding their breaths. The air grows thicker and even as he hovers a feet above her, seeing the conflict in her eyes, he then understands how she can't wrap her head on what's happening. He hesitates just once before bringing a hand to cup her face and her eyes spring wider, bigger–he could see the slits of darker blue in them as he shifts closer, his breath fanning her pink lips.

And he sees her eyes warming, something he wishes to see more often because she gives him this gentle smile he never knew she was capable of giving and she stands on her tip toes to meet his lips.

The reaction is explosive for both of them.

His own heart threatening to burst out of his chest as a bewildering urge to kiss her urgently crashes into him. He takes all of his willpower then to keep her there as one arm wraps around her slim waist and the other gently resting on the back of her neck that pulses with her life right underneath his fingertips while her own hands rake his hair.

Her heart is beating fast.

But then again, so is his and it doesn't matter at the moment because they're both thinking selfishly of themselves and how it was always her driving him to the brink of his own sanity, into doing compulsive things and just downright completely breaking his defenses. He doesn't let that get to him—not now because she's giving him a hard time of pulling away, she's intoxicating him.

Her forehead touches his chin as she gasps for air. When she looks around, eyes darting from everyone in the hallway, she finds all of them minding their own business although she's not stupid enough to believe that stories behind what happened isn't spreading like wildfire at this very moment, she doesn't care anymore. She never did anyway.

Marco recalls one particular detail as he can finally breathe again.

"Hey"

She looks up underneath her lashes. "Hm?" Still dazed.

"That guy you found" He places his forehead against hers. "Was it the same for you?"

Star stops and thinks for a bit, remembering a certain brunette who wore his hood to cover his disinterest and sat at the back of the class when she first transferred. How he was staring intently with those attentive almond eyes, catching her full attention–and his words of pure arrogance and sarcasm surprising her–she thought that no matter how much of a sarcastic asshole he really is, he still has the best face she has ever seen and god only knows what's beneath his jacket as she learned earlier on that he's a black belter in taekwondo.

"Yeah it was" Deciding that she probably doesn't know the complete answer just yet but she knows enough to kiss him for the second time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _See you next time. (Probably next week)_


	11. Wondering

**Prompt:** _Just Star's thoughts regarding her roommate._

* * *

Wondering

Something is happening when Star Butterfly is isolated by herself and Marco is in his bedroom getting ready, his hair styled in a more tousled–sexier way, him rolling his sleeves all the way up his elbows to show his lean arms, which in turn, brings the very attention of most girls in class without him even noticing.

She _thinks_.

Goddamn the amount of thinking she does is too much sometimes.

And all she could think about right now is how he doesn't really have to try hard anymore, maybe even ever. By he, she means Marco Diaz–straight A, never misses school, undefeated black belter in taekwondo, who likes to read romance novels when he thinks she's not looking. Who listens to classical music whenever he's studying and dubstep when he has problems, who likes strong black coffee, who softly greets you in the morning with the most ridiculous hair.

There's an awkward charm to it. She usually mentally struggled between finding it endearing or laughable until she is pulled in deeper to find out more, where it's just him and her, thrown into the harsh environment of being unable to run backwards from it. But rather, fall in deeper, head first, without any reason to stop.

Marco is not a cut above the rest. He's not like a leading guy in a romantic comedy nor does he have the carved body to be catalogued in a men's magazine. He doesn't have the most perfect personality comparable to every lady's dream guy. But he does have a laugh that could cure cancer, his lips slowly breaking into a megawatt white smile and eyes crinkling. He does have brown eyes that when reflected by the sun–is the most beautiful distraction she could come up with. She has this awkward, dorky and absolutely amusing sense of humor which brightens her darkest of days because it often involves him laughing loudly before he could ever finish the joke.

He does have olive skin, when touched by her own elicits a reaction from her, her heart thumping loudly, often worrying if he could hear. It's skin when not careful, she could easily love over and over and over again. It's absolutely terrifying, she's so far up that there is little to no hope of escaping.

But then,

There is his obsessiveness to safety. If there is one thing to know about Marco Diaz it's his ability to know everything regarding precautions. Often times, nobody could tell which would tick him off but she'd see him sacrifice himself several times to know enough how careful a person has to be over a falling flower pot or slippery floor. Most people would find it immediately infuriating. Especially girls. Because they don't go around focusing on glass shards on the floor instead of making out at the back of the library. In fact, most people would avoid him to stray away the idea of wasting time with him and his safety lectures. Because who would want to deal with a freak who thinks that everything is out to get him?

She doesn't mind.

In fact, she finds it incredibly sweet.

Cute even.

Don't ask her why.

For a timid guy she met when she transferred, he carried a lot of baggage. He's the crown jewel treasured by his very sweet parents yet they expect highly of him. He works so absolutely fucking hard and yet people often decide it's better to only talk to him because he can finish homework way faster and better than anyone else. He carries it with him. The feeling of being a burden to most people as he usually sat on the back end of the class, silent and just looking out the window. He carries the unknown self-esteem issues he currently have because no matter how many times she compliments him, he doesn't quite believe her. He is an awkward, shy and nimble wrapped into one guy; who'd want to deal with him?

Again.

She doesn't mind.

Perhaps she needs to take up her mom on her offer about a session to a professional, she's probably not mentally sane anymore for being around him way too much, she developed this philosophy in her head. She cannot fathom a future without a tall guy who has way too much knowledge in his head and without the damn red hood hovering over his face.

No Marco, no future.

It's simple. It doesn't really take a genius to grasp the idea but when she took up that counselor on their college and that sentence slipped out of her lips, she was given this look of concern and a suggestion for a session two.

Because it's apparently unhealthy to focus on one person and one person alone.

It's no longer healthy to want someone so badly it hurts her sometimes.

Marco. Marco.

Marco.

The thing is, he had always been there. He has been there the moment she transferred and the moment they became roommates. She depended on the comfort of his warm palms whenever she needs him for anything.

He has always been there. Will always be there. It's safe to assume that he'd be right by her side, correct?

She doesn't take up that second session with the counselor because she knows she doesn't need one. Her life is easy flowing. She lacks a problem, that's the thing. Before she came into his life, everything is brought to her feet in a heartbeat. College helps; especially Marco because he taught her a lot of things normally done for her.

She now worries about cleaning their apartment. She worries what time he goes off from his part time job. She worries about the bills and she misses her parents since they live a thousand miles apart.

She can worry about anything at all as long as Marco Diaz is part of her life, and is there for her whenever–where ever.

So that counselor can kiss her ass goodbye because she'd take this moments of reflection over penciling another session to be told she's concerning.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Star drawls when Marco stood in front of her as she was watching television or rather attempting to watch. He's pacing, a habit he does when nervous. She relaxes her shoulders and leans back, glancing at the clock to realize Janna might wreck havoc in tonight's year end party. He throws her a lock behind his shoulder a she readjusted his tie for the nth time.

"I think I should have worn the other shirt" He mutters self-consciously, arms crossing over one another and she follows the movement faithfully. Then back to his nervous face.

"Nah you look fine"

He does. He look way better than fine. He looks absolutely fucking gorgeous.

"You sure? I think I should change"

"Nah"

"I think I really should"

"I don't think so"

He throws her a second look. "What would you know about men's fashion anyway?"

"Obviously a lot more than you" She retorts.

She expects the exact reaction of face contorting into a scowl and a groan from him as she sits up with a smirk. His hair. His arms. His skin. His eyes. He'll have the girls swooning over him again.

"Keep it on. You look great. It kinda shows you have way more muscles underneath the fuckin hood. You look… Handsome"

He jumps at the sincerity of her words. Knowing fully well she reserved such heartfelt words on special occasions. A hue of pink tinting her cheeks as he feels his stare on her, thinking why she's so stuck on everything he is.

"Really?"

"No" She snorts slyly. She reclines back on the couch and she catches on his growl and the low grumble of his voice. She really needs to stop being a jackass most of the time.

"I'm joking"

But it's a way better treat to see him fuming cutely beside her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This is a short one so I apologize. It's also probably not one of my "great" works but I kinda liked this one. What'd you think? I'll be getting back on track soon ;)_


	12. Commando

**Prompt:** _Marco and his friends venture on a trip where they meet Officer Star Butterfly._

* * *

Commando

"Ugh it's so hot"

"Why are we even here?"

"We shouldn't have come here"

They're not helping at all. The sun is scorching hot, burning them alive at the moment and they won't stop complaining. It doesn't bode well for Marco, whose patience is almost wearing thin because the bus they took dropped them off to at least two kilometers away from where they were supposed to go.

"Man I'm so thirsty–"

Alright he has had it.

"We are all thirsty Ferguson! Stop talking all of you if you don't have anything better to say! We are doing this okay? We can't back out now because we're almost there"

They continued walking for ten more minutes before Alfonso decided he needed to take a leak. Marco sat at a nearby slate rock, his hope was slowly deteriorating, he gotta admit. He was drenched in sweat, it felt the more disgusting that his shirt clung to him and fine sand dusted his face. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. It's going to be annoying for the next couple of days with his friends saying _I told you so_.

"Hey guys look!"

From a distance, when Marco squints his eyes far enough, he could see the green roofing of the base, its wired fence already visible. He can't tell for sure. Maybe he was just hallucinating from all the walking and dehydration.

"Come on let's go. I'm sure they have water there" It's Ferguson. The look of determination set on his face, he has never seem him like this before. Perhaps he could continue on because it's only a matter of time before they all lost their sanity together.

As they walked further into the desert area with sand dust in their eyes, they could see more clearly that they reached the military base meant to train volunteers. So he wasn't hallucinating after all.

Thank god.

A tall man dressed in a camouflage uniform and combat boots approached the trio. They never felt so small and Marco is six feet tall but the guy looked down on them intimidatingly. His stance calculated, practiced. Arms clearly trained for combat if they say one thing wrong. Marco gulped hard at the idea.

"What is your business here, gentlemen?" His voice loud and clear.

"Sir we came here for the field trip. H-here is a consent letter from our university" He handed the soldier the letter as he started reading the content immediately.

"From University of Echo Creek, you say?" The guy asked pointedly.

"Y-yes sir"

The air felt denser as the soldier stared at them, prying for anything that would give away anything suspicious. It was infuriating. It felt like they did something wrong, Marco was about to break when he started laughing loudly.

The trio gave each other a nervous look as he extended his gloved hand for them to shake. Marco slightly jumped as he discovered that the guy's hand is massive, his grip even stronger for a firm handshake. It's as if his fingers are going to break if he didn't let go in seconds but perhaps it was just his nerves going through his head as the soldier faced them with a friendly smile.

"Well why didn't you say so? I am River the chief commander of base one and two. What are your names, soldier?"

"I'm Marco Diaz, sir"

"Alfonso Dolittle"

"Ferguson O' Durguson"

I was actually not expecting anyone would show up. Now let's go. I have to take you to my daughter's platoon"

They all froze on their current positions. "Your daughter's platoon, sir?"

"Yes lad! The three of you are going to have a first hand experience with hard training of a platoon soldier"

They all felt their souls leaving their bodies as they followed inside. His friends were absolutely right and they know it. Marco could feel their deadly glares burning the back of his head as they entered the base. He could only smile at them sheepishly before they were greeted by a good number of soldiers in opposite lines with a salute.

"Stand easy" The chief commanded as they collectively relaxed from their positions.

"Officer Butterfly, step forward"

Marco's eyes slightly widened as a woman stepped forward. She was dressed differently from the rest. Her camo pants darker in color and a white tank top tucked in her belt. She looked ahead sharply, her ocean blue eyes reflecting from the sun's light.

She saluted.

"At ease"

She relaxes as River motioned for the three of them.

They stride to them in five shy steps.

"Star I want to introduce you to three fine gentleman who came from University of Echo Creek"

She nods her head once before pivoting to face them formally.

"Good afternoon gentleman. My name is Star Butterfly. The commander of this platoon right here. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

She gave them all a firm handshake and Marco couldn't separate the idea of this woman, this very short and feminine woman as a soldier. He looked about his age. He almost pictured her as an art student or perhaps a psychology major with her pretty blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

"-I said what is your name, soldier?"

He snaps out of his thoughts to see her standing before her. His friends, he was sure is snickering beside him. Oh boy…

"M-Marco Diaz, mam"

She nods her head once again before going back to her original position.

"Alright for today until tomorrow you are going to be soldiers, not some guests, not some college students but disciplined and well-respected soldiers. So don't expect that I am going to treat any of you like we're buddies. Am I making myself clear?"

"Y-yes mam!" The trio answered all at once.

She smiles in satisfactory and he can't help but risk a glance or two as she staggered back to the spot on the line, her hips swaying a little.

It took literally two hours of waiting on one of the tents before the platoon leader decided it was best to accompany the three of them to their quarters. They were all drenched in more sweat and sand dust. Marco was sure he's going to die of dehydration if this continues but before he could even go anywhere, like for example get water or something, she returned all sweaty and panting herself.

"Alright soldiers, follow me" They straightened themselves and trailed behind her quietly.

As they walked, Marco noticed a large number of tents scattered around the area, there is also an open field with soldiers either jogging, training and even firing. There's really nothing special in a place swarming with sweat and trained muscles but he didn't expect the gigantic building towering before them as she went inside.

It's a simple white building with bare walls and a corrugated roof. That's it. As they entered, there were a bunch of boxes everywhere, rooms parallel to each other and a narrow hallway of doors which he guessed must be the living quarters as well. She pivoted on one of the doors on the left before unlocking it.

"This is going to be your room. We haven't been able to prepare as we expected that no man with balls is going to take this trip. I sure am surprised to see you all here" She gazes at each and every one of them with mild amusement before motioning for them to enter.

The room is fairly spacious for three people. They all had a bunk bed on one side and wooden chests on the other.

"Clean yourselves up and change into the uniforms provided in the chests within five minutes. You are all shoveling until dinner"

They closed the door and immediately rushed to the sink where there is clean, free flowing water. It never felt so heavenly to drink and splash water on your face before. But by the time they were done, the door swung open to reveal the commander.

"Still haven't changed, I see?"

The three of them stiffened which she caught on with critical eyes. "Alright. I'm giving you another five minutes and if any of you aren't ready, the three of you aren't getting dinner"

"Yes mam!"

They immediately shrugged out of their clothes and changed into the faded camo suit in the chest, surprisingly fitting all three of them like a glove. Marco has to say, he doesn't look half bad in a soldier's uniform as he gazed through the wall mirror. It felt kind of real and he does look like a guy who can hold a gun.

To him at least.

"Attention!"

They scrambled in a line and straightened. Star entering the room and eyeing each of them.

"I gotta say the three of you look good in uniform"

She stops in front of him. "Especially you, Marco Diaz"

He squirms under her gaze as she stepped forward. In this position, he could almost see the darker slits of blue in her eyes, her heat intermingling with his own. He worried a little if she could hear his chest right now.

"Have you considered becoming a soldier?"

"No I haven't, mam"

"Why not, soldier?"

"My passion is from medical school"

"That's good at least"

She steps back and interrogates the two next. Marco didn't realize he was holding his breath until the atmosphere shifted back to reality. He felt hot under the uniform just as the platoon leader complimented him just now.

* * *

"Marco I am going to kill you when this is all over!" Ferguson threatened as he dug his shovel into the ground.

"I know I screwed up. I'm sorry okay?"

"Whatever. We didn't want to come here but by miracle of god you convinced us to go with you! This is bullshit" Alfonso glares as he wipes a trail of sweat on his forehead.

"Again I'm sorry! We all didn't know they were going to treat us like this. But at least we're going to experience what it's like right?" Marco defenses.

They were the wrong choice of words to a blood thirsty Ferguson as he stared at him emotionlessly.

"I am going to kill you"

"Ferg can-can I can I at least get one phone call to say goodbye to my parents?" He starts backing away slowly as two of his friends stalked towards him with a look to kill and shovels in their hands.

"I'm so sorry!" He drops his own shovel and breaks into a full sprint, knowing fully well that Ferguson can't really run and Alfonso can't run a mile. But just in case, he just continued running in a straight line. It's better to be safe than sorry after all. He could only imagine what they were going to do to him with their shovels.

He looked over his shoulder in perfect timing to collide with something and drop to the floor on his knees.

He groans in pain and uses his hands to support himself.

"I hope you have a viable reason for running around and slacking off, Marco Diaz" Star says from underneath him.

His face grows warm at the sight of her hair crowning around her and arms sprawled on top of her head defenselessly. He could almost feel his weight getting pulled by gravity, knowing enough that it doesn't work like that but that's what he reasoned with. He stares at her face and he sees her patiently waiting. Surely for something else, not for his face inching closer towards her.

"Pretty" He mutters softly.

It's a bold move. A stupid move that his stupid brain told him to do because he must have expected something else other than the sharp pain shot from his groin.

"Ow Jesus Christ! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He screams, clutching his injury with hot tears threatening his eyes.

She pulls herself up, dusting herself off before extending her hand to help him. It is indeed difficult to stand before her like a soldier as his balls hurt like a fucking bitch but he also knew he deserved it. Only an idiot would think like him and actually assault a woman who was just doing her job. God this is going to make him cringe for a lifetime.

"Ten laps on the field" She commands before punching him by the arm. "That is for almost kissing me"

He groans in pain, not anymore surprised that this woman has too much strength in herself.

He marches away from her and he has only taken two steps when she stops him by the wrist. Fear immediately surges in his system before he felt something feathery soft collide with his cheek.

"T-this is for finding me attractive" She stutters.

D-did she just–

He turns to her and sees her all beet red and looking away.

He could do it again. He would do it again now. But she is technically his superior and no matter how pretty she looked right now, and how bashful he felt knowing he has that effect on her, he had to run because he could see two of his friends in the corner of his eyes.

"Make it twenty. I have to go mam!" He says before running away again.

Star watched as the other two chased after him, stopping to greet her a salute before running.

She cringed and blushed, remembering the way he called her pretty which has never happened before. He was all breatheless and gazing at her with his lovely brown eyes. He looked beautiful himself when he said it too.

Star's eyes widened as she pushed the thoughts in the back of her brain. Nevertheless, she better punish them soon and stop herself from acting impulsively before she jumps on the guy she found really cute.


	13. One Night

**Prompt:** _All it takes is one night and a tub of ice cream._

* * *

One Night

Star and Marco laughed until they busted a gut. It's nearly ten in the evening and they decided they both didn't want to go home just yet. It has been a while since they shared a tub pf ice cream and hanged out at the playground. Well it honestly never happened before but they used to stop over for ice cream. She figured they needed to catch up on each other. Because either of the two has been busy with their lives.

Marco with his finals and Star with her family.

"Man it has been a while since I went here" He says, as he lies down on one of the slides.

"I know" She lies down on the one beside him. "Remember when we were kids you used to be bullied here for having braces and I used to be your bodyguard?"

"That's not a pleasant memory, Star" He deadpans.

"Are you kidding me? Yes it was! I was so badass then, I still recall beating up big guy Magee"

He couldn't help but laugh along with her because admittedly it was the main reason they became best friends in the first place. Star was never picky when it came to people, to her strangers are just friends she has never met. Unless you messed with Marco, that is.

It's very endearing. To his younger self, he simply had admiration for the cute girl with blonde pigtails who bounced around him enthusiastically. But for the present him, the memory engraved in his mind tugs something deep in his chest. He looks at Star like she's the reason of everything that is good with his life and he honestly, truly believes that she is.

"Thank you"

She scrunches up her eye brows in confusion. "For what?"

"For everything, really. For being my best friend. For defending me in class when I was an outcast. For kicking big guy Magee's ass"

She giggles on the last part, giving him a funny look. "Now don't go too sappy on me. We aren't even drinking. We're eating ice cream"

"I'm not!" He says, even though he probably panned out an entire speech in his head by now as he has always been thankful to the bright shape and form that is Star Butterfly.

She's looking up at him with wonder in her eyes and he couldn't help but tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just saying, I really can't imagine what my life would be like without you"

Then he realizes the weight of his words and how he really means them. Those words were reserved in his mind, not said out loud. He freezes because she catches on but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't say anything to the nervous beating of his heart. She doesn't say anything to the troubled look on his face.

Instead she flicks his forehead playfully. "That's going sappy, Diaz"

And he ignores the moment as he grins at her.

"Well can you imagine what your life would be like without me?"

She thinks for a moment, gazing at the pitch black void hovering above them.

"I can"

He frowns at her, feeling a slight sting in his chest. "Wow thanks for the indication that I mean nothing to you" He deadpans.

"No not that you idiot!"

She looks up again. "I'm just saying I can. My life would just be having fake friends in my life and not know the real me. I'd be exactly just like my mother since you weren't there to talk me out of what I really wanted and I would still be together with To–I mean yeah my life would be dull and pretty boring" She should have stopped at the word _wanted_ because she suddenly remembers rather vividly the break up she had with her current ex boyfriend. Yeah, she really should have stopped there.

Marco nods his head in understanding before getting to the last bit of words she somehow drifted into somewhere else.

Star swallows hard by seeing this.

"What do you mean you would still be together with Tom?"

"It means…"

"It means?" He presses.

"God Marco! It means what it means!" She wails her arms in exaggeration as she faces the opposite direction.

He is still confused as he sat up this time. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about"

"Then guess" She sits up this time.

"Alright. Does it have to do with Tom and his anger issues?"

"Yes–no! Partly!" She says through gritted teeth. "Marco for a guy so smart you sure are dense"

He narrows his eyes at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh my god you're impossible!" She says while clicking her tongue. "You know what forget it. It doesn't really matter. Tom is happy with his current girlfriend and I'm happy with you"

"Well I'm happy with you too" He counters.

Star is still astounded by how he simply shrugged the words she said nonchalantly. Perhaps he really is dense and she loves an absolute idiot. Nevertheless she lies back down and smiles at him.

"Except for the times you would be a pain in the ass, that is"

"You're welcome"

"I'm not being thankful"

"Glad I could help"

"… God you're impossible too"

"Wow we sure are meant for each other" Star meant it with thick sarcasm laced in her voice but Marco seemed to think differently as he gazes at the stars with her by his side.

"Maybe we are" He whispers in the wind.

She heard him loud and clear as she turns towards him. "W-what?"

"You heard me" He says simply.

"… I did"

There is a pregnant pause but it's not eerie or anything uncomfortable. It actually felt nice, Star felt like they were the two people who could bask in the beauty and serenity of the void. She felt like she could take it on as long as he's there with her. She could almost hear the same in his chest and they were music to her ears as she sighs in content.

"Star what would you do if I asked you to marry me right now?"

Her whole world stops moving and she is catapulted back into a new reality she has never stepped on. It's different. He's different when she gazes at him. He doesn't seem bothered by the question he just gloriously asked or rather he doesn't look like he's joking at all. Instead, he was waiting for her expectantly and she could only stare and get lost in his eyes–which, even in this darkness, she could still see the vibrant brown in them.

"I would say yes" She whispers so only he could hear.

She catches the soft smile gracing his lips as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad"

"… Why'd you ask?"

He cracks one eye open. "Hm?"

"Why did you ask that question?"

"You guess this time" He says before slowly but surely, interlocking his fingers with her own. Star enjoyed this moment and wished they could stay like this for a while longer but she keeps all of her to think of an answer.

Marco has always believed of the perfect one. He believes that someone is made for him and the other way around. She remembers getting bored of this hopeless romantic side of him one day and telling him it was all bullshit. She remembers trying to prove her wrong as he dated. Only to be rejected and dumped for the exact same reason–her. It's her.

It has always been her and finally she understood. Everything clicks into place even as she looks at him because one look tells her the answer. She feels the familiar tug of beating in her chest that is probably just the same as his because she caresses one cold hand on his face to gaze at him completely.

Now twenty two and she finally understands.

"How long?"

"What?"

"For how long have you-"

"I don't know. Maybe when I broke up with Jackie. Maybe when you dated Tom. Maybe even longer. I just didn't know it yet"

Star takes her other hand and places it over his chest, leaning closer and closer until she could sense the faint smell of cologne and mint and leather and all that is Marco Diaz. She closes her eyes and brushes her lips against his lightly. It's not anything life changing but it is warm and soft. And she could practically feel his heart pulsing beneath her hand.

When she pulls away Marco is smiling at her boyishly.

"So is it safe to guess that you chose me over your boyfriend Tom?"

"Ex boyfriend Tom and I knew it! I knew you were just playing. Why didn't you just tell me, stupid?"

She sees the bashful smile on his face as he tucks his arms beneath his head.

"Well where's the fun in that?"

She responds one of her own as she leans in close. "Maybe I might have kissed you differently"

"What? I want a re-do!"

"Too bad for you but you had your chance"

"You're cruel"

"And life is unfair. How about that?"

He scoffs at her. "I honestly can't win an argument with you"

"Well it's because you aren't that clever"

"Oh really?" He sits up this time, daring her.

"Reall–"

Marco stops her by kissing her full on the mouth. His hand bringing her closer to him and the other clasping her waist as he pushes her beneath him. He didn't waste any time but kiss her deeper, nibble on her lip until she gave away and opened her pretty mouth. He plunges his tongue and they both grumble in each other's mouths. It's only a matter of time before one of them pulled away for air.

It's Star.

"I guess I found a way to win against you" He smirks at her and she couldn't help but blush a pretty shade of pink as she looks away from him shyly.

"It's not like I lost anyway"

"God you're cute" He lies down on the slide again but this time he pulls her with him. "C'mere"

Star's head rested on his chest, the beating of his heart almost lulling her to sleep.

"Hey Star"

"Hm?" She responds before it could happen.

"Remember when I used to hold you like this whenever you had a nightmare?"

"I'm remembering it now" She says rather in a slur.

"We can do this even if you don't have nightmares anymore" He says as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

She laughs lightly. "Marco I thought it's a given. We just made out a while ago"

He turns beet red, shyly looking away from her. "Y-yeah I know that"

"Man you're adorable"

"Well we are meant for each other"

"Now that I can't argue with"

They spent the rest of the night and what's left of it just talking which somehow turns into flirting which turns into making out. It's only a matter of time until the sun appeared, telling them they should really go home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _My apologies for the vivid kissing scene. I might have taken it a bit too far. Also suspension of classes made me this productive hehe. I might do this every now and then if it happens again :) See you next week!_


	14. Unkiss Me

**Prompt:** _Of which Marco is late for class and Star is sick._

* * *

Unkiss Me

"Star! It's time to go! We're gonna be late!" Marco yells from the first floor, munching on a piece of toast while studying calculus.

His roommate stays quiet which doesn't usually happen since she's the exact opposite of quiet itself. She's a morning person–loves waking up early and cooking breakfast for both of them. It's one of the best perks of having her as his roommate.

So it's a surprise to him, a person who expects waking up later than usual, a person who's still drowsy while taking a brisk shower, to be the one to take the role of Star Butterfly. He's not in the mood to do such things to say the very least.

"Star!" He yells again.

No response.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval before striding towards her door.

"Star! Are you even awake? Look we're gonna be late! I don't want Mrs. Lee to whoop my ass!"

As he receives no response for the third time, he has had enough.

Marco pushes all considerations of privacy in the back of his head as he opens the door without warning. He immediately sees his roommate as an unmoving body with an entire pile of blankets wrapped around her, half of her head sticking out.

"Star it's time to wake up!" He presses, walking over the side.

Eventually, after an eternal minute, he hears a soft groan as a reply.

"Staaaaar! We have fifteen minutes left. We need to go!"

She merely makes a move before groaning in complaint once more.

"Alright you leave me no choice"

Marco yanks all the layered blankets at once as she immediately curls herself into a ball, nimble arms trying to warm herself up.

"Staaar please just get up"

She grunts in annoyance, facing the other way.

"Please just stop being difficult and get ready"

"Marco I'm dying…" She says in a slurred fashion.

He snorts at her overreaction, knowing her enough that it's one of those days where Star just wants to stay in bed all day. He feels the same as well but it's almost eight thirty and he has a test to catch.

"What? You sick or something?" It was meant to be taken lightly but she turns her head to face him again and he sees the odd reddish color on her cheekbones.

"See for yourself"

He places a hand over her forehead. "Holy shit! You are sick!"

She sits up and covers herself up again.

"Oh here let me help you" He gathers the blankets and tucks her in, feeling guilt and worry mixing in his system. He hated seeing her like this. Because whenever she gets sick, it always seems to worsen every time he leaves her alone. He remembers that one bad fever she had a few months ago that turned or is somehow pneumonia, the mere thought putting a bitter taste in his mouth.

"If you're thinking you're going to skip school for me, don't"

"But–"

"Marco I don't want you blaming yourself because I got sick. It's never going to be your fault, okay?" She says firmly. It's one of those moments where he regrets ever looking into those deep blue eyes boring into him, prying him until he agrees.

But seeing her like this–all weak and pale, he feels that he's somehow obligated to take care of his co-senior.

He gets his phone from his jean pocket, she catches on with a critical eye.

"Marco don't"

He presses a few buttons.

"Marco I swear"

He places the phone over his ear.

"Marco stop this"

All her attempts fell into deaf ears as he began to speak whom she could only guess as his professor in a very sensitive voice. She throws her a dirty look, not believing what he's currently doing. It may look kind and sweet (a part of her knows it), but he's being too much. She noticed it too. Lately, her best friend has been smothering her, over protecting her and even going to the extent of waiting for her outside the campus despite having late classes.

It's weird.

It's questionable.

It's sweet.

It makes her ask for more.

"Now that that's taken cared of. I am going to be your care taker for the day"

She pulls her blankets all the way to her face, hiding the fact that her cheeks are flaming at the moment. "You're unbelievable! Can't you just leave me microwaveable food or something?" She mainly mutters for herself.

"And leave you all sick here? No way! I can't leave you now that you need me!" He says with a passion and she would have squealed if she could but her throat hurts and she has a throbbing head.

"In fact I'm gonna give you breakfast here. Hold on" He scurries out of her room in time for her to grab her pillow and scream into it or at least create whatever sound she could like a struggling goat.

Yes, Star does have a massive crush on her roommate but no one can really blame her, living under the same roof with that kind of attitude, there's really no point denying the fact that he's a gentleman and that she finds his little quirks here and there cute as well. Like the mole on his cheekbone, like the funny way he laughs first before telling the punch line of a joke. Oh god she's so hung up on him, his clumsiness manages to be endearing to her.

A few minutes passed before Marco enters her room with a tray in his hands, she watches him sit across her carefully placing the tray in front of her. Her eyes light up at the freshly cooked sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast, her stomach growling in instinctive response.

"Woah I could get used to this" She says jokingly.

"Save it princess, only doing this cause you look like shit"

"Wow thanks for telling an insecure girl she's ugly. That's really reassuring" She says flatly.

"Th-that's not what I meant!" She watches his face gradually contort into guilt as she takes a fork of bacon in her mouth.

"All I mean is you look sick, you can't handle being on your own right now. That's all"

Star slowly laughs at his face and he just looks at her like she grew another head. She playfully punches him on the arm before giving him a gorgeous smile.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry…"

She really is. But the atmosphere seems to shift into something more serious as Marco glances at her curiously.

"Wait but are you really insecure?"

The question throws her off guard that she pauses with her mouth open, about to receive her food for a few good seconds. It was only about four seconds and he already knew the answer before she could even say anything. Star is easy to read. He caught on the way she blinks her eyes rapidly, her focus shifting on the food instead. She wears her heart on her sleeve as if she's proud of it, but now it seems to be the opposite as she retreats herself into a very timid, conscious girl.

Marco, for the life of him, never imagined the day he would see Star so vulnerable and shy, and everything he never knew she could be–or still is.

"Isn't it obvious?" She retorts back.

"I'm not pretty like Jackie or as cool as Janna. I'm just… I'm all over the place. That's what my ex told me and he's right"

Marco also can't believe how wrong she is because there never is a day that Star Butterfly looked ugly in his eyes. The girl shined like a damn diamond! He often wondered if he should get his eyes checked because right now, even when her hair is all over her face, her cheeks red and snot threatening to fall out of her nostrils, she's still the most beautiful sight he could lay his eyes on, and given this moment here, he didn't hesitate to yank her towards him just so he could wrap his arms on the very definition of beautiful.

"Shut up. You're wrong"

"What?" She squeaks.

"You're wrong. Janna, Jackie, or even Britney Wong can never be on your level. They're pretty but you're beautiful"

She snorts at him. "That doesn't make any sense. What's the difference?"

He pulls away from her before clasping his hands on her cheeks.

"The difference is, you're the only one I find beautiful"

He feels the skin beneath his fingertips burning as he realizes the weight of his words. He means them. He means them with a burning passion but has never admitted to them out loud before especially to her.

"I-I mean–"

"Marco can I kiss you? Right now?"

He pulls back, his heart dropping to his feet. "What?"

"You heard me!"

It only takes one nod before he feels her hands softy clutch his shirt as she crashes her mouth against his. Her lips are warm obviously, and soft as she angles her face to kiss him deeper. He feels her hands in his hair and it somehow drives him crazy because right now as he responds back with equal passion, all he wants to do is keep her there, to keep kissing her until his chest combusted.

He kissed her with all he got and when he pulls away for air, he admires his work as her pouty lips are swollen red, and eyes hazy from being unable to catch up on what just happened. He never imagined he'd see himself take over her like that but god if she could hear his chest right now…

"I only expected a peck on the lips Marco"

You're the one who wanted to kiss me!"

"Yeah but it's not like we've done this before, I literally just confessed a while ago"

"Still it's you who initiated first and that's not a confession either!"

"Ugh you're so annoying! Unkiss me! I want to be unkissed!"

Marco throws her a dirty look. He expected for things to turn out differently like in movies, where after every other kisses, they simply become lovey dovey towards each other and all that.

"You can't do that! Stop acting so childish" But of course, it's Star Butterfly he just kissed, and made all red in the face. He's still somehow proud of himself, having the same effects she has on him.

"God Marco wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"And yes I can!" She quickly steals a short kiss from him in mere seconds.

"Well if it works like that I can just kiss you again" He takes the tray away, the only damn thing separating them from each other as he presses her down on the bed, kissing her back.

"Unkiss me now" He does what he's told as he kisses her again, loving the feel of her lips molding with his own.

"Kiss me"

"Unkiss me"

"Kiss me…" He hears her muffled voice in the back of his head as he continues doing just that until she stopped talking.

* * *

"Here I cooked you some chicken soup" She stands on his doorway as she brings the tray over his lap.

He throws her a look before slowly eating the dish.

"This is all your fault" He mutters.

"How so?" She presses, lips settled into an all knowing smirk.

"Ugh ju-just stop smiling like that! You're annoying me!" His face reddens at the proximities of their faces as she leans forward some more.

"That's not what you really thought yesterday though"

"Well that was before I got sick! Now look at me"

"I am and is this the part where I tell you you're a beautiful guy?"

He rolls his eyes and gathers her in his arms. "Let's just skip that"

She giggles that cute giggle of hers before wrapping her arms around him, kissing him once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Alright just a quick heads up! I'm gonna be busy the entire week because college and all so expect inconsistencies in updates, already apologizing in advance for that!_

 _BUT for the time being while I'm away, **you can suggest a theme/setting/AU's for me to work on, for the next few stories** (my creative juices are running low at the moment ':)) I'm sorry! When I get back I'll read what you have suggested and if I make it into one of the stories here, I'll credit you! So yeah!  
_

 _See you next seek-_


	15. A Prince's Choice

**Prompt:** _Star Butterfly meets the Prince of Echo Creek and she couldn't believe it–no, not even one bit._

* * *

A Prince's Choice

Star took one last nervous breathe as she readjusted her sleek black fitted dress that reached her knees which cuts through the side of her thigh dangerously high. She usually never wears dresses like this but in a desperate attempt to fit in the very grand venue, she figured she was obligated to look more professional.

"Today's very special invited guest is Ms. Star Butterfly, the world renowned violinist from the Kingdom of Mewni" A sharp and deep voice announced through speakers, her ears perk up at the sound of applause.

She removes the leather casing of her bow and violin before striding towards the balcony overlooking the crowd of people in ball gowns and tuxedos beneath her. She takes a step before her group, nodding once and as if on cue, she leads the orchestra with a soft tune, slowly being followed by more violins, cellos, a grand piano and so many more. It's a practiced, very precise rendition of a classical piece and at the given moment where everything stops playing, the lights were off and a single spot light towered above her, she opens her eyes and takes the slow tune into a gradual accelerando.

It's a piece she composed herself, which is the only reason why she's invited to such elegant event in the first place. But she gives her everything in the performance like it's her last with every fierce swing of her bow and shift of her chords like a true professional she is. She dedicated performances like these solely to her grandmother, the very person why she's this well-known in the first place. With that in mind, passionate tears spill from her eyes softly in perfect timing for the climax.

Her solo ended all the same. The people loved her work and she loved the moment where they look at her as if she's the best musician out there even though she literally composed the piece out of the blue when she woke up in the middle of the night one time. She smiles before the cheering crowd, bowing in gratitude before returning to her seat, this time playing a calmer and softer tune for the people to indulge on while socializing.

Star manages to find her peace and quiet in an open terrace two hallways from where she was after playing with the orchestra for two and a half hours straight. The open terrace had enough decent lighting coming from the inside, perfectly trimmed entourages decorating the cobblestoned balcony she's leaning on. It's a peaceful night meant to be indulged on, the moon shining in the perfect middle of her eyes.

When she first moved in Echo Creek, which isn't very long ago as she's just getting used to the culture and customs of the kingdom that is completely different from where she lived in, she didn't expect actually liking the place all at once considering she lived her whole life in Mewni, she often thought why she decided sooner.

It didn't matter now because she wouldn't be playing before thousands of people and wouldn't be seeing the moon so beautiful if she decided any earlier.

"It gets a little stuffy in there, huh?"

Star perks her head up at the sound of a low and husky voice coming from behind her.

She glances to see a tall guy in such high class white attire with perfectly tailored royalty jacket, partnered slacks and shined loafers. His hazelnut hair sleeked back that matched his handsome profile of a sharp nose, carved jaw and lips, and molten chocolate eyes.

Well with a look like that, Star shamelessly didn't just took a second glance at him. She watches him stagger beside her and she somehow felt so small as he towered her like an absolute giant.

"Yeah it does" She answers.

Her eyes widened a little when she felt the soft material of fabric around her shoulders. She glances again to realize it's his suit jacket–perfectly warm and cozy.

"Thank you"

She narrows her eyes at him, wondering a little why he wasn't particularly familiar.

"Hey how come I haven't seen you before?"

He turns to her with a surprised look on his face. "You haven't?"

"Uh yeah? I think I might remember you if I did"

No not because he's too good looking. No, not at all.

"Really? Why is that?" He asks in mere curiosity.

She couldn't help but snort a little as she looks at him up and down.

"Dude you're the only one wearing that kind of outfit. What are you some kind of prince?"

"I am" He simply shrugs. Star looks at him like he grew another head but really, he just looked so serious. She wonders if he's one word away from absolutely losing his mind because as far as she could tell, the event is merely a social gathering for nobles, not for the royalty who's probably busy implementing laws in their palace. Now the violinist isn't an expert when it comes to the leaders of the Kingdom but she knows enough that the man before her isn't the prince of Mewni.

It's impossible.

She laughs instead. "And I'm the big bad witch disguised as a maiden" She retorts sarcastically.

She hears him chuckle lightly and it somehow makes her skin shudder as he gives her a white smile. "Okay you win. I'm not a prince"

"I know"

She watches his hand extend towards her. "I'm Marco. Just Marco"

She takes his hand. "Star Butterfly. I'm the violin lead"

"I know. I heard you play. You're amazing"

His heart felt compliment made her break eye contact as she pulls the jacket closer to her reddening cheekbones. "Thank you"

"Perhaps we could play together sometime"

Is that an invitation? Is he flirting with her? Star doesn't know anymore as she glances at him excitedly. "You can play?"

"Yes"

She frowns at the sound of his voice–no not that he did anything wrong but,

"Marco spare me the formalities and talk like a normal human being. You're making it seem like I'm older than I really am"

He chuckles again. "Alright. Well how old are you anyway?"

"22. You?"

"22 as well"

"See? We're not any different"

Star leans her waist against the balcony to face him. "What brings you here anyway?"

"It's my honorary night" He answers.

"Your honorary what now?"

"It's when I am tasked to choose one noble la–you know what, it's kind of boring. Let's talk about something else"

"Why? Are you some kind of heir to a big company or something?"

"… Something like that"

"You're right that is boring… So, what something else can you tell me?"

"Something else?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Well you're the one who wanted to talk about something else. Tell me something about yourself then"

Star watches his face morph into all seriousness as if she just probed him with the most risqué questions. She sort of found it cute, he looked like a child thinking about the answer for two plus two and when he does find himself an answer, his entire face lights up like he came up with a groundbreaking cure for cancer.

"I like dogs and nachos"

"How many dogs?"

"Thirteen"

"What nacho dip?"

"Hot cheese and cilantro"

"See? Wasn't that easy? Now I know you as the nacho dog lover!"

"Yeah you're right. What about you?"

"Let's see… Where do I start" She rarely introduces herself immediately after just meeting them but she could make an exception. She also barely trusts other people but Marco seems like a nice guy she could trust with a part of her life. And so she thinks hard, filtering her life before her eyes as she knows it, it only takes seconds before she faces him again.

"Well I just moved here like a week ago. I'm taking my psychology major in the University of Echo Creek and being a violist used to be a part time job, now I get a few privileges just playing here and there, that's how I pay the rent to my apartment. And I'm an only child who misses her parents a lot since I'm from Mewni"

"I humbly welcome you to the Kingdom of Echo Creek, new girl"

"New girl, huh?" She watches him bow before her like a prince, and she lets it pass, finding the gesture sort of sweet instead.

As white smiles graze each other's lips, the brunette's head perk up by the sound of a soft violin tune from a distance. He immediately gathers himself before her as he bowed with one arm in front of him. He offers her his hand, brown eyes hopeful as he gazes on bright skies.

"Milady, may I have this dance?"

It's cute. It really is and Star can't deny the fact that he literally looked like a prince when he asked her like that, his eyes soft and warm, and all graces radiating off him. If she could tell someone, she would have melted right here and there.

She takes his hand, suppressing a giggle as she lets him lead her to the middle of the terrace. Marco guides her hands as he pulls her closer by the waist, his warm breath tickling her forehead as his touches burnt her skin alive, reacting to a rapid rate of turning red. Her heart followed suit right after and she worried if he could hear at such close proximity they have.

He leads the pace of their dance, twirling her as if he's on cue with the piano playing in the background, and when the right moment came, he dips her low and she clutched onto him for dear life, eyes slightly widening with amusement.

"Never took you as a dancer" She comments.

He simply smirks, pulling her back on her feet delicately before swaying from side to side again.

"Can a heir to a company do this?"

Her mouth gapes open like a fish as he fastens the pace and glides her across the floor like they actually practiced. She couldn't be any more in bliss since she loved to dance, it was one of her hobbies she enjoyed doing when given the chance. But coming back to his question which hangs in the air, she takes a good look at him.

You see, Star had been asked to dance by a fair share of noble men back in Mewni, and she cannot say the same or compare them to how Marco is literally sweeping her off her feet. He knows what he's doing, he's so aware of the music that it drives her crazy. She'd dance with him all morning if she could but as the music dips into a slow end, she almost screamed as he lifts her by the waist before slowly, very slowly settling her back down. His hands not even letting go of her waist, instead he had them wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

His eyes up close felt like an enchanted spell to her. It is all the more beautiful as she could see the darker brown slits mixing with lighter brown like molten chocolate.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" She asks in barely a whisper.

"Social dancing. I was taught at an early age for training" He answers.

"For what?"

"For this night" Marco turns her around and so her back is facing him. She finally relaxes against his touch as he feels his hands deliberately resting on her waist, her own hands finding his.

"Why?"

"Because tonight is the night where I'm supposed to choose my bride and yet I'm still here dancing with you" He whispers in her ear.

Goosebumps suddenly appear all over her skin as her heart free falls out of her chest. She inhales sharply, risking a glance at him only to regret it right after. Because Marco never looked so handsome looking at her like they're the only two people on Earth, as if he treasured her dearly. It was difficult to look away but she did.

She rests her back against his firm chest. Her heart being five steps behind her brain but when his words were catching up to her at once, her eyes spring wide. She attempts to turn around and face him but he keeps her there, his grip tighter and lips kissing her hair lightly.

"So you really are a–"

"I am. Allow me to introduce myself" He turns her around before taking a step back, one hand over his chest.

"I am Marco Diaz the prince of Echo Creek and the future king to the throne"

Star blinks once. Twice. And the it became too many to count since she can't really comprehend what just happened. She talked, danced and even flirted with a prince. A prince! It felt odd and she suddenly didn't know her place as she remembers what he should be doing.

"W-what are you still doing here? You have to go back!"

"Because I like you" He says firmly, his gaze intensely staring her down.

Not a single word came out of her mouth as she gapes at him like an idiot, unable to function anymore even when he steps closer to her once more. Everything shifts before her and she's suddenly aware of the subtle perfume he wears along with the movement of his lips.

"Star I know this is a little sudden but I think I really–"

"Your Highness, the king has been looking all over for you" A new voice made her jump away from the prince.

"Give me five minutes" She could practically hear the anger in his voice. She felt kind of scared.

"But Your Highness–"

"Five minutes" His voice more stern and demanding. The guard immediately bowed and left. She couldn't comprehend by how fast he could easily change his features, soft eyes glazing over her own attentively, which makes her heart skip a beat in return.

"Star Butterfly"

"Y-your Highness?" She says out of the blue, her face contorting into one of hopeless disbelief.

"Star" He presses.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're really the prince of Echo Creek?! So you're telling me that you're literally going to rule the entire place right here?! God Marco I must have looked so stupid laughing at you a while ago oh my god! And I'm still talking to you like this?!"

She's all over the place. The prince could only watch her pace in nervous habit as she blabbers on and on about being embarrassed. To be completely honest with himself, he stopped listening a few minutes ago because all he could think of right now is how pink and plump her lips were, it's sort of distracting him in an infuriating kind of way.

She eventually stops and attempts to bow like the noble women inside the courtyard but she just struggled on her heels instead. "Should I-should I bow like this or something, Your Highness?"

"Star no need for that" He clasps her shoulders to steady her once again, and she's looking at him with conflict in her blue eyes, lips pouting. He follows the movement religiously.

"But why? Why me? You're the prince of Echo Creek! I'm just a college girl who got lucky playing the vio–"

She stops talking abruptly because the prince interrupts her with a kiss. Her feathery lips softer than he anticipated, he absolutely loved the way their lips molded together so easily. His hand slips on the back of her neck to pull her in deeper. It was addicting–she was addicting. To him, she tasted like sweet wine. He'd take her like this any day if he could but she pulls away from him, gasping for air.

"Star" He slowly cups her cheek lovingly. "I like you and I would like us to–"

"Star! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Star can't believe she felt relieved seeing her friend and co-violinist interrupt in perfect timing. She has no idea what to do, somehow she's unable to find her voice to speak. She doesn't even dare look at him right now as Janna walks over towards them, finally noticing the royalty prince standing behind her awkwardly.

"Y-your Highness! I-I didn't know I'm s-so sorry I–"

"Janna you said I'm playing next right? Let's go!" She takes her friend's hand and staggers quickly away from the handsome prince.

"But–"

"Janna let's go!"

Star has no absolutely idea why she reduced herself into this blushing, shy girl but she felt so embarrassed on herself for literally not doing anything back there. Just thinking about it now made her cringe but at the same time, his lips, his gentle touch, his eyes–everything makes her tremble in the knees.

* * *

The prince could only watch her retreating back with a goofy smile on his face. In this moment, his mind is completely settled for the night as he only wants one bride.


	16. Under Arrest

Prompt: _Marco arrests someone he least expects._

Inspired by the movie, The Bounty Hunter.

Under Arrest

"… I know this is hard for you Marco. If you want I'll ask someone else to do it–"

"No" Ferguson stares at his friend, checking for any trace of emotion on his face, he assumes the worst as he knows how much this would hurt him. He never should have told him about it in the first place but goddamn Marco can pickpocket without him even noticing, and he's a very cautious person, which in turn forces him to tell everything he shouldn't.

"Fuck yes!" Marco breaks into a successful yell with a bright smile on his face.

Now it was Ferguson's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Can't believe she actually has a violation! And I'm getting paid just bringing her in! Fuck thank you Ferguson!" He giddily gives his friend a bear hug, who's still as confused as ever, being still unable to process what just happened.

"But she's your ex wife!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"I know. That's the best part" He winks before walking off, whistling.

Star has been having this shitty day so far. She could only hope a little that things would go a bit in her favor, probably get a promotion on her shitty job. That would make up for the piss stain that ran on her pencil skirt. It's a long story involving her cat and her neighbor's dog.

She takes a sip of her coffee while walking to work just like the rest of the human race being functional and productive. Although part of her productivity just involved mostly editing and encoding papers, lunch breaks and sleeping a lot. That was it and she gets fairly paid. It was boring, the thought already lingers in her head as she's about to cross the road and enter her version of hell.

"Having a bad day?" She jerks her head at the sound of a very familiar voice. Very familiar…

And she sees him leaning against a dirty lamp post beside her with that god awful smirk on his lips. She isn't wrong to assume who it is. She growls at him, leaning on one leg, one hand on her hip. She mentally noted how her day just got worse and she deserved a fucking break after all this.

"You just made it worse. Thank you very much" She stares at the red stop light.

"Don't be like that. You used to call me every time you had a bad day" The way he said it also made her glare even more.

"Alright Diaz, what do you want?" She finally faces him, her patience already slim and rapidly deteriorating as she glances at his face.

His face now a bit different from the facial hair and the messy bed hair, teeth still white and eyes still chocolate brown. Still, she scowls at him.

"This" He wiggles a paper on her face as she squints her eyes at it to read.

It doesn't take long for Star to understand why her ex husband is talking to her of all people coincidentally during a very bad day.

She narrows her eyes at him.

"You're a bounty hunter?!"

"Yeah. It gets me through" He simply answers.

"And I'M YOUR CONTRACT?!" She yells in disbelief, a few busy heads turning here and there.

"Exactly babe" He winks at her teasingly and it would have made her weak in the knees if it weren't for the thought that he's officially going to arrest her for apparently "assaulting a police officer" which is entirely false in the first place.

"Never would have thought I would see the day that I could tell my ex wife she assaulted an officer"

She keeps staring at the stoplight and she fucking wonders how it's still in red.

"And it feels fucking good" He adds.

"Go screw yourself Diaz"

"Mean. Anyway how should we do this? Do you want me to carry you or do you wanna hold hands?"

She raises a finger at him as fair warning, seeing as he took a dangerous step towards her.

"Don't you dare. I'm not coming with you. I have work to do"

"Babe that's not gonna happen" He places both hands in his jean pockets, watching her face contort into a mix of confusion and more rage.

"I'm being serious. I have more important things to do than being one of your cases" She spits with venom.

Marco doesn't seem fazed, in fact, he just seemed all the more amused. She wished she could just punch the smirk off his face.

"Oh baby you're not gonna be one of my cases. You're absolutely special" He says in the most attractive sexy way he does and it almost broke her defenses if it weren't for the practiced self control she had over the course of a whole year.

"Turning you in would bring me so much money"

"Fuck you!" She cusses. If looks could kill, she would have destroyed the organ giving him oxygen in mere seconds. But all she could do is attempt to get away from him as the stop light finally turned green.

"Alright I'n gonna play fair. We've had a thing between us so I'm giving you a ten second head start"

She half turns at him in disbelief. "You're actually being serious?"

He nods his head, smiling.

"Marco I'm not playing mouse chase–"

"10"

"Marco I swear to god I–"

"9"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She yells to the world before running off in six inch heels like a professional.

He could only watch his ex wife ridiculously run away from him. He needed a bit of entertainment anyway, this is the best way he could do to come out of this very awkward situation because when he thinks of it for a second longer, arresting your ex lover whom you haven't seen in about a year since the divorce is pretty unusual and overwhelming on his part. Star is still the same albeit the hideous scowl on her face.

It's probably his fault. He didn't give her enough options before, and he's doing it now as he counted down to zero.

He grins to himself as he dashes off to where she ran.

It's not very difficult to find a blonde head in distress. He had ready spotted her by the sea of parked cars in an adorable way to hide, it doesn't even bode well for someone wearing such tight work clothes and high heels.

"Oh Star" He mumbles before going in full sprint amidst the people going over the opposite direction.

He is right behind her in a matter of seconds without her noticing.

He gotta admit it was rather cute of her poking her head on the side to look for him, even cuter when she made a struggled sound as she accidentally glanced behind her.

"So you wanna do this the hard way or–"

"Eat shit Marco!" She cusses before walking away.

She didn't get very far as a strong arm wraps itself around her slim waist.

"W-wait! Marco what on earth are you doing?!" She immediately finds herself upside down as she is lifted off the ground.

"Put me down!" He hoisted her over his shoulder so easily as he walks to where his car is, completely oblivious of the dirty looks he is getting from the people and Star's earful rants and demands.

"Marco I'm being serious I need to–oh!" She jolts as she feels a strong palm slap her ass playfully. Her cheeks naturally redden as it registered in her brain, knowing fully well that it's the same hand she used to adore over many many things.

God why do such man have to have those hands? He doesn't deserve them.

That didn't last very long as well. She immediately growls and throws morbid insults, punching his back with all her might.

"If you continue insulting me I'm gonna do it again" He warns

"Don't you da–ow!"

"FUCK YOU I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BAD!"

"Actually I'm encouraging you to continue speaking" He says before silencing himself to know if she finally learned.

She did.

Marco finally got his peace and quiet until he got to his car. He was enjoying this way too much. If someone saw just how much he's smiling to himself, someone would have assumed the best for him. He isn't afraid to admit that he may be a little assertive but that was only because Star just looked good in her clothes or perhaps because he always had such short self control when it came to the woman no matter how much they loathed each other at this point. Annoying the hell out of her is also another given.

So yes, he is in fact having the time of his life as he places her inside the trunk for safety reasons.

Star's cheeks fluster red from all the yelling she did inside the small compartment he placed her in. Who even does that? What psychopath level is he on? Five minutes into straining her voice some more, she finally realizes that all of it has fallen into deaf ears.

There is another way…

She musters all of herself to be reduced into this sad, very sad woman with tears slowly making its way into her eyes while she sniffed quietly.

"I don't want you near me. I didn't ask for this" She mutters softy.

"Star are you–"

It's working.

"Because of you my papers are long overdue. I just wanted to at least hope for this day to be a little better" Her voice breaks.

"Star I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry"

She cries some more, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I guess I understand. You're doing this for yourself. I know"

There was silence. Star had to stop sniffing to sense something, anything but when she finally does,

"Star let me tell you something before I let you go"

"Okay" She says softly.

"One year being married to you I understood how you really cry and how you fake it"

Shit.

"You're still under arrest"

"MARCO!!!!" She slams her fists on the compartment in rage.

She growls heavily as she listens to the carefree laughter of the devil driving the car. But it's not over just yet. She's not willingly gonna submit to him just because he is twice her size and infinite times the muscle. She'll just have to find a way.

Marco started whistling and singing to himself as he just called for Ferguson to tell him such good news. However, there is a slight problem…

He sees smoke coming right off the back from the front mirror.

"Shit!" He stops his car on the side of the highway.

He is met by a sharp blow to the stomach once he opened the trunk. The woman or his pain in his ass takes off from the field with her heels in her hands.

He shrugs the pain away and runs after her, immediately catching up then tackling her to the ground.

"Marco let go of me!" She tugs at her wrists above her head from his strong grip as he held her down with his own weight.

"Only if you promise to cooperate"

"Why the heck am I going to cooperate?!"

"Because I'm getting triple paid to bring you in"

She stops tugging her wrists free, staring at the face of the man with her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Alright fine. What would it take for you to let me go?" She says in a voice lower in timbre and rather slower in tone.

Marco immediately catches on because she had used that before during their days of marriage. Instead of solely being affected since he was madly head over heels for this woman, he narrows his eyes at her accusingly instead.

"Ms. Butterfly are you seducing me?"

"You know me pretty well Mr. Diaz. You tell me"

"Oh baby maybe we can work something out" He says in his own voice which used to make her grow weak in the knees. Maybe it still does. Because somehow she could still feel her heart beating rapidly.

She doesn't agree though.

It's only because he's about to kiss her and she absolutely dreaded his guts, at this point, she'll do just that to get out of this very provocative position they're in. She only noticed just now that they are practically on the side of a highway with cars passing by them constantly.

Oh god.

She could feel his warm breathe fanning her lips, his brown eyes gazing at her in such a way she couldn't really decipher just yet.

A hair strand away and about to close his eyes.

"I think not" He whispers huskily before giving her that smile which pisses her off tenfold.

He sits up and holds her hand.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screeches at him as he pushes her to the passenger seat this time.

"What? Do you reckon we should make out instead? I mean you could just ask"

She turns away from him as he speeds his car.

Marco is being particularly flirty, not that she casually met up with him like two years ago but then again, he's doing it just to annoy her and it's working.

He knows it is because he's grinning to himself boyishly when she sneaks a glance at him.

God how she wishes she could punch the haughtiness on his stupid grin, only if he weren't driving…


	17. Supply Raid

**Prompt:** _Either they kill each other or they survive together._

* * *

Supply Raid

Star peaked through the window with a critical eye, one cautious finger rested on the trigger just about as ready to pull when she spots a motorcycle pulling over her property line. It's three in the morning, of pure silence and cold dew instead of gnashing teeth and rotting skin, it doesn't stop her from having more adrenaline in her veins than keeping her guard down–sleeping.

"Come here, fucker" She snarls, watching her intruder cross over the broken fence.

She gathers herself, standing behind the door, her hearing picking up the muffled footsteps of the stranger getting clearer and clearer.

In a perfect calculated timing, she points the barrel at the space between the guy's brown eyes. She watches him squint his eyes at the flashlight mounted on her shotgun before shielding his eyes, only to quickly grab the shaft and turn it away from him just in time when she pulled the trigger.

The bullet echoing outside four walls.

He quickly reacts and flips her around, pulling both ends of her gun on the base of her hips to restrain her.

"I am not going to harm you. I just need supplies" He whispers in her ear hotly.

But Star is not nearly convinced. She encountered way too many cruel people in this god forsaken world to believe that someone is not going to touch a mere strand of her hair. She is not going to die today of all days, and so when she feels her own weapon coldly pressing against her skin, she recoils one of her arm and then drives her elbow to where she heard him cry out in pain before quickly hitting the edge of her shotgun over his shoulder.

He goes down on his knees as she presses more of his weight on the floor with her own, sitting dangerously close on his hips, she traps his neck with her gun.

"How do you wanna do this? Easy way or the hard way?"

Suddenly just as quickly as how she got him down on the floor, he flips himself over and she could only react for a millisecond as he hovers above her.

"The easy way. Where are your medical supplies?"

Before she already made up her mind to spit at his arrogant face, her ears perk at the sound of a hideous, guttural sound coming from something she's all too familiar with.

She hears the sound of another bullet coming from another gun, then the zombie was dead.

She doesn't think twice of what she could do, she throws herself at him, pulling the pocket knife attached on her leg towards the base of his throat but he was just as fast, he grips on her wrist, backing her up against the wall. He slams her hand against concrete, knocking over her weapon.

He holds her there with her wrists above her head and his knee trapping her legs.

"You better make it quick. Where are your medical supplies?"

But she doesn't budge.

"Get out of my house" She hears more rustling from outside.

She stops paying attention to the man restraining her as she gathers enough strength to remove herself from him. In one swift move, she gathers her pocket knife on the floor and sticks the pointed end to the undead behind him.

In that moment, they stopped clawing at each other's throats as they stand back to back, a knife in one hand.

They were flooded at an alarming rate but that did not stop them from expertly taking them down one by one. It's only a matter of time before the place reeked of blood, sweat and rotting meat. As they killed the last of the herd, their knees gave away as they gasped for air in their burning lungs.

"... So" He starts. "Have I earned those medical supplies yet?"

"No"

He looks taken aback, offended by her answer.

"You brought them into my house. It's not even fair I have to take them out with you" She glances at him.

"That's bull–"

"Clean this mess and I'll give them to you"

He doesn't speak another word at her hard gaze as she stands up from her position.

"I'm gonna clean up. The mop is by the fireplace"

She wraps a clean bandage around her swollen wrists, taming her disheveled hair in a high ponytail. She didn't even notice that she has a new cut just above her brow. That guy must have been really fast to be able to give her, at least a trickle of blood lining her cheekbones right now.

She quickly fixes herself with a few stitches and alcohol before coming back towards the living room, placing a more decent source of light–a gas lamp on the ledge of the fireplace.

"Is this really even your house?" He mutters as he dips the mop in a bucket, motioning at the family picture standing on the fireplace.

"No. But I'd like to think I'm giving the owners their respects after getting their stuff and living in their roof by keeping the house just as they left it"

She finally sees the contours of his face, realising that he's probably about her age. Maybe twenty two like her. A sharp jawline lining a slight stubble, button nose, piercing brown eyes and furrowed eye brows as he mopped. He is quite a good looking guy.

To be fair, it has been a while since she last saw another breathing human being. But she really can't deny the fact that he has the arms of someone who has been training really hard to stay alive. It's no longer a wonder to her as to how he managed to dismantle her defenses just like that.

"That's so stupid. They're dead. They're probably one of these fuckers right here" He spits as he moves undead bodies one by one.

"Maybe. But they could also be alive like us"

"Unlikely"

"You can say whatever you want or you can just continue cleaning"

Without nothing else better to do, Star sat on the cleaner floorboards, observing his cringing face. "What do you need the medical supplies for anyway?"

"Lady, that's none of your business"

She continues gazing at his horrible appearance.

"Paleness, cold sweats and heavy breathing" She points out, burning her gaze on his clearly patched torso.

"And a poorly stitched abdomen is clearly none of my business but you're in my house so you better start talking" She watched him freeze on his current position before gritting his teeth and pulling his shirt up, revealing miles of skin that has been scraped, beaten and freshly cut.

It simply amazes her how he was able to hold himself up despite fighting with her and a bunch of beaten corpses with a condition like that. She could only think of one thing to do to a stranger who trespasses, attempts to steal her supplies and had almost broken her wrists.

"Sit down" She orders.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"I said sit down"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it" She says impatiently, trailing her eyes at him as he found his place seated beside her.

"I'll be right back"

He obliged just so. He's not stupid and oblivious of the fact that he might die sooner if he doesn't get his hands on those supplies, so she's probably giving it to him as it was pretty evident at this point. He looks down on his grey shirt, decaying of a dark metallic stain on the side of his abdomen.

She comes back with a wrap of bandages, alcohol, medicine, stitches, some tools and surgical gloves on each hand.

"Pull your shirt up" She orders.

Despite knowing fully well that he is hurting underneath his shirt, he hesitates for a brief second, giving her a narrow look.

"Why are you helping me now? You told me to clean first"

"That was before I knew why you needed it. Now pull it up"

He holds onto the hem of his shirt. "How am I supposed to know that you're not going to cut me open?"

"Look. It's either you bet your chances on a stranger to treat you or you die of blood loss a few blocks from here. Your choice"

He doesn't say a word after that. He pulls his shirt up to openly reveal more badly treated skin and muscles. She takes a long look at his abdomen, hard muscles constraint on cuts (amidst being shallow, still ran streaks of blood pooling on the waistband of his darkwashed jeans) and purpling bruises contouring the skin below his chest.

Star doesn't say a word because she finds herself speechless. Upon closer inspection, she realises two things at once: he was beaten up to the point that there could be something internally bleeding and he's going to have to suck it up because he needs stitches fast.

He relishes on the fact that she takes him on gently compared to the way she fought with him a while ago. He watches her focused blue eyes cleaning a wound right below his ribcage, brows furrowed together in frustration. In the middle of glancing back and forth towards her pointed nose and chapped pink lips, he also catches on her messy blonde hair now tied in a ponytail to reveal her high cheekbones.

Despite the dirt, sweat and blood on her face (which he may have something to do with), she looks unfairly pretty.

And just then, he thinks of something he should have done in the first place.

"Marco" He softly introduces.

"Star" She flicks her eyes underneath long lashes.

"Thanks for this" He motions for the thread and needle in her hands.

"It's nothing. I just think it would be troublesome for the homeowners to find an actual dead human being lying around their living room"

He chuckles lightly.

"Jesus, just say you're welcome"

She giggles at him then.

So she was wrong to think of him the same as those horrible people turned savages, as if he could do such things. Silence leadened comfortably around them. It wasn't difficult to warm up to him now. She thinks.

"So..." She starts. "What do you do before all this?"

"Believe it or not I was only a pizza delivery guy and student"

"Really? I don't really see it. You look more like you work with an agent"

"I'll take that as a compliment" He winks at her.

"Well I was a flower shop owner"

He glances at her again. "Huh you do look like one"

"What makes you think so?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "You just look... Bright" He tests the word before giving it a nod. Meanwhile, Star couldn't help but smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment as well"

For a moment, outside became more muffled as leaves rustled in the wind in the back of their heads. Inside, the gas lamp's light distorted their looks into softer features. Marco's brows knit together as if working on a problem, studying her face. Star felt her own body move on itself too until their noses bumped each other, drawn in the tug of desire and the pounding in their chests (but this was all happening too fast, too soon). She almost acknowledged the color of his eyes between caramel and pecan brown when she inhaled sharply, pulling away.

"Well" The blonde girl began breathily. "You can lower your shirt now. You're all patched up"

Marco blinked, glancing from her face to the better results of his injuries before straightening up and gathering his senses back. He pulls at his shirt down.

"Thank y–"

He is stopped by a finger on his mouth. He sees her freezing in position, waiting for something. It doesn't take a while to hear some shuffling from afar. Her eyes widen slightly. Before he knows it, she's running back and forth, from room to room with a gym bag hoisted behind her back.

"What are you doing?"

"There's going to be a lot of them. We have to go" She says in between shoving things in her bag and mounting weapons all over her body.

"You sure?" He stands up, checking through the window.

There's still none.

So he continues watching her.

She ties her hair into a bun this time, gathering more supplies from the cabinets without paying any attention to the guy he almost had _something_ with. That's no longer important if they're going to be swarming with undead bodies soon.

But when she does catch his penetrating gaze, she glares at him.

"What are you still doing here? You should leave! We're going to be raided soon"

"How about you? I can't just leave you here"

"I'll manage. You can go"

He doesn't move.

She gathers a supply for water this time.

"Marco go!"

"No. I'm not leaving without you" He says strongly, it almost made her stop what she was doing.

"What makes you think that's even an option?" She practically demands.

"Because I'm doing this"

She didn't have enough time to react as he snatched her gym bag and other supplies, pulling her arm with him as they padded outside hurriedly.

"Marco" She watches him attach every bit of her items to his motorcycle expertly before pulling at her wrist again.

"Why are you–"

He shuts her up with his mouth, an unspoken move of reassurance for the both of them. It became a second longer when he feels her reciprocate, pulling him close and running her hand through his hair. Their hearts beating as one. It was a moment of pure ecstasy, something they don't get very often. That's why they're suddenly confronted by reality as the fence from the other side jolted with decaying arms and gnashing teeth.

"Is this obvious enough? Where you go, I go" He proposes.

She doesn't waste any more time as she pecks him as an answer.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Of course" She holds onto him for dear life, his engine roaring back to life, leaving behind a trail of the undead and into a future of just the two of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I am doing my finals. So will probably be back 2-3 weeks from now. See you soon._


End file.
